Hide love
by shin369
Summary: Dans le groupe cinema bizarre, l'amitié est-elle vraiment le seul lien qui unit les 5 jeunes hommes ? Réponse dans cette fanfiction, couple à découvrir, bref, à lire ! - avec bien sûr des lemon à la clé ;p
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1 :

**Chapitre 1 :**

Il se sentait bien. Au chaud dans son bain, une serviette autour de ses cheveux de jais et de sang pour ne pas les mouiller, il délassait ses muscles rondement dessinés dans la large baignoire. Il s'endormait, son regard se perdait dans l'eau qui l'entourait... Mais était-ce vraiment de l'eau ? L'eau ça ne colle pas pourtant...et ce n'est pas rouge de la sorte ! Il troubla la surface lisse en y trempant son doigt, sentit le liquide qu'il devina sucré et goûta. Du coulis de fraises ! Il fronça les sourcils ; il lui semblait être entré dans une eau limpide et chaude, pas dans un roulé aux fraises ! C'est alors qu'il sentit glisser dans son dos un liquide léger. Se grattant énergiquement, il retrouva sur ses doigts de la crème chantilly. Là, il y avait réellement quelque chose qui ne tournait pas rond. Absorbé dans ses pensées sans pour autant être sorti de son étrange bain, il n'entendit pas entrer Shin...

- " Retrouve-moi au parc de l'angle ! "

Sursautant, il se retourna vers l'intrus qui avait en main une cuiller et qui le regardait tout en grignotant un petit beurre. Son regard était avide, pervers ; le grand blond tendit sa cuiller pour prendre de la crème chantilly de la tête du baigneur qui poussa un cri en essayant vainement de se défendre.

Yû se redressa soudainement dans son lit. Son souffle était court, saccadé, et il mit du temps à retrouver ses esprits. Se frottant les yeux, il entendit Shin qui arpentait le couloir, visiblement en grande discussion téléphonique.

- " Oui c'est ça, 14h au parc... oui moi aussi je suis impatient de te revoir... c'est gentil. "

Soupirant, Yû regarda l'heure : 11h, cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas autant dormi. Il s'extirpa de sous ses couvertures, bâillant et grattant élégamment son postérieur. Pas la peine de s'arrêter devant la glace, il savait sa frimousse désespérante au réveil. La meilleure solution serait la douche pour arranger tout cela. Il sortit dans le couloir, salua Shin d'un signe de tête. Celui-ci, encore et toujours au téléphone, lui sourit mannanement (), et reprit de plus belle sa conversation. Il s'exprimait facilement avec son interlocuteur anonyme, riait, blaguait. Yû l'avait rarement vu aussi expressif avec d'autres personnes que les membres du groupe, sa timidité excessive le coupant facilement des inconnus. Il raccrocha enfin et se dirigea vers le guitariste pensif qui était resté planté au milieu du couloir.

- " T'as l'intention de t'enraciner là mon vieux ? "

Yû sortit de ses pensées et bâilla longuement.

- " Non, j'étais juste dans mes pensées. C'était qui au téléphone ?

- Strify. Il est sorti avec Luminor et Kiro, et il m'a dit qu'ils arrêtaient pas de draguer et qu'il se sentait seul. Tu viens avec moi le soutenir ?

- Tu pars quand ?

- Bah si tu viens, dès que t'es habillé. "

Shin lui adressa un sourire en coin en regardant le caleçon gris pâle qui entourait la taille de Yû.

- " Humf d'accord, j'prends ma douche, j'avale quelque chose et j'arrive.

- Y'a un reste de pâtes dans l'frigo si jamais ça t'intéresse. "

Clin d'œil du blond.

- " Dis donc, t'es de super bonne humeur toi.

- Moui, le beau temps me rend toujours gai."

Nouveau clin d'œil. Yû haussa les épaules et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Il lorgna la baignoire, mais repensant à son rêve étrange, il préféra se laver dans la cabine de douche. Tandis que l'eau coulait sur sa tête et ses épaules, il songea à nouveau à cette étrange vision. Ce n'était pas la première fois que Shin était présent dans un de ses rêves. Certains avaient même parfois de drôles de connotations. Il fronça le nez. Ces rêves-là ne l'enchantaient guère, et il ignorait pourquoi il les faisait. Arrêtant le jet d'eau de la douche, il se sécha rapidement et noua une serviette autour de ses hanches. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à son reflet, passa nonchalamment la main dans ses cheveux et sortit de la salle de bain. Shin ne le vit pas s'arrêter devant la porte de sa chambre, ni s'adosser au montant. Le batteur était en plein effort ; parti d'un de ses morceaux préférés, il s'était lancé en totale improvisation sans s'en rendre compte. Le sol de la pièce vibrait aux coups répétés de la grosse caisse, et lui était concentré, les yeux fermés, ses mains l'entraînant malgré lui dans un rythme effréné. Souriant une dernière fois, Yû partit s'habiller en songeant qu'une nouvelle chanson venait peut-être d'être créée. Shin continuait de jouer, ses cheveux volant et suivant ses mouvements. Le débardeur blanc qu'il portait détaillait son torse fin, et laissait apparaître ses bras et sa peau pâle. Il finit son morceau, reprit sa respiration et sourit. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas joué ainsi. Décidément, le beau temps lui apportait beaucoup de bonnes choses aujourd'hui. Son sourire s'élargit encore quand il pensa qu'il n'y avait pas que le beau temps qui le rendait de si bonne humeur. La voix de Yû qui l'appelait le sortit de ses pensées et il se prépara rapidement pour partir.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 :

**Chapitre 2 :**

Ils s'étaient habillés discrètement pour ne pas attirer l'attention, et leurs coiffures n'étaient pas aussi artistiques qu'à leur habitude. Les deux garçons marchaient côte à côte en silence, Shin n'étant pas bavard, Yû avait pour habitude de respecter ses envies. Après tout, pas besoin de paroles pour se comprendre comme eux. Ils approchaient du parc où Strify devait les attendre, quand ils aperçurent Kiro accoudé à un snack. Il leur fit un signe de tête lorsqu'ils passèrent et se retourna pour continuer sa discussion avec une jolie jeune femme. Shin pouffa de rire discrètement, ce qui n'échappa pas à notre guitariste.

- " Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Il a encore choisi plus grand que lui ! "

Un regard complice et chargé de sous-entendus et ils éclatèrent de rire pour de bon. Shin essuyait encore une petite larme quand Strify les rejoignit. Il avait l'air agacé sous ses lunettes énormes, et il mordillait nerveusement sa lèvre percée.

- " Mes sauveurs ! Shin , tu m'avais pas dit que t'emmènerais du renfort.

- J'allais pas le laisser tout seul . Et pis on est jamais de trop quand ils partent en chasse.

- Le problème, c'est que t'as emmené un chasseur justement ", dit le chanteur en regardant avec insistance le guitariste qui sifflotait sans discrétion aucune et avec son air le plus innocent.

- " T'inquiètes Striffounet, j'ai pas l'intention d'utiliser ma frimousse pour charmer de jeunes demoiselles aujourd'hui."

Strify se renfrogna et siffla entre ses dents.

- " Arrêtes de m'appeler comme ça ! Et ok, allons voir ailleurs, j'en peux plus de la verdure."

Shin l'entraîna avec lui, tandis que Yû prévint Kiro et Luminor de leur départ. Ces deux derniers restèrent avec leurs conquêtes potentielles en disant qu'ils se retrouveraient tous à l'appartement.

Nos trois compères restants se retrouvèrent donc à faire une partie de bowling, où Yû se ridiculisa copieusement en envoyant toutes ses boules dans la rigole. Strify, vainqueur de la partie, ne cessa de rire à ses tentatives multiples pour faire tomber des quilles, et Shin vit le moral du chanteur revenir au beau fixe, au moins le temps de cette soirée. Il connaissait les tracas qui le rendaient nerveux ou triste, et lorsqu'il l'appelait comme il l'avait fait auparavant, c'est qu'il avait besoin d'en parler ou de sourire à nouveau avec quelqu'un; car malgré ses airs de beau gosse heureux, il arrivait à Strify d'être tourmenté. Shin sourit : il n'avait finalement pas si mal fait que ça d'amener Yû. Ils avaient le chic pour se faire des délires à deux, et ce n'était pas ce soir-là qu'ils allaient s'en priver.

- " Shin tu joues à celle-là ? "

La voix de Strify le sortit de ses songes.

- " Huuum, non, j'vais plutôt aller chercher des boissons et continuer à vous regarder. Vous voulez quoi ?

- N'importe quoi avec un poil d'alcool fera l'affaire. "

Shin fronça les sourcils, ce à quoi Strify répondit par un sourire charmeur. Yû haussa les épaules :

- " Tu sais ce que j'aime.

- Et toi tu sais que ça m'aide beaucoup ?

- Oui. "

Sourire de Yû. Shin s'en alla chercher les boissons ; ses joues avaient rosies.

Le reste de la soirée se déroula sans inconvénient majeur, mis à part le fait que Strify était un peu éméché. Yû le soutint sur le chemin du retour et Shin l'aidait quand il commençait à fatiguer. Ils arrivèrent à une heure avancée de la nuit devant la porte d'entrée. En ouvrant la porte, Shin entendit des bruits explicites provenant de la chambre de Luminor, soupira de soulagement et aida Yû à traîner Strify jusqu'à sa chambre. Ils n'étaient pas trop de deux pour le déshabiller et le coucher, le chanteur riait et tentait de les embrasser. Shin le regarda durement :

- " Je savais que j'aurais pas dû te laisser boire de l'alcool.

- Tu t'inquiètes toujours trop pour nous, grand timide va ! "

Nouvelle tentative. Yû le retint par la ceinture, et il retomba comme une pierre sur le lit. Le chanteur rit faiblement et s'endormit. Shin le regarda et souffla.

- " Endormi il sera plus facile à coucher.

- Oui, mais tu crois pas qu'il risque d'avoir des problèmes cette nuit ?

- La salle de bain est collée à sa chambre, et si jamais ça va pas, moi j'suis à côté de lui. En plus, il risque juste de dormir profondément, il a pas assez bu pour vomir. Merde, j'm'en veux, j'aurais du lui ramener du jus de fruits...

- On dirait une mère poule, c'est trognon . "

Shin s'étonna et rougit. Embarrassé, il ne trouva plus rien à dire et ils finirent de déshabiller le dormeur en silence. Une fois sortis de la chambre sur la pointe des pieds, Yû râla.

- " J'vais pas dormir avec cette andouille qui couine. Faudra dire à Lumi de faire doucement la prochaine fois. Tu regardes la télé avec moi en attendant qu'ils se calment ?

- Si tu veux . "

Les deux compères s'installèrent sur le confortable canapé et zappèrent sur divers programmes idiots qui passent à cette heure-ci. Ils finirent par s'endormir sur un épisode de sChasse et pêche/s. Yû se réveilla au milieu de la nuit, il voulut bouger mais un léger poids l'en dissuada. Il se retourna avec douceur pour voir ce qui pouvait le gêner de la sorte. Il vit alors Shin, entièrement appuyé contre lui, la tête reposant sur son épaule. Il pesait le poids d'une plume sur le guitariste, et tout en dormant, il souriait. Yû lui rendit son sourire, attendri par le jeune blond. Puis, comme giflé, il se rendit compte de la bizarrerie de la situation et sursauta brusquement. La secousse réveilla Shin qui se redressa, alerte malgré les énormes cernes qui venaient d'apparaître sous ses yeux.

- " Hin quoi, le chasseur l'a attrapé ?! "

Yû, encore gêné par sa soudaine prise de conscience, eût un rire rauque et s'éclaircit la gorge.

- " Nan Shin, on s'est endormis d'vant la télé comme un couple de p'tits vieux.

- Ah...

- On ferait mieux d'aller au lit pour de bon maintenant.

- Ouais t'as raison... "

Shin se leva et s'étira, puis marcha sans grande conviction vers sa chambre. Yû éteignit la télé, et le noir se fit complet dans l'appartement. Le guitariste entendit alors un énorme BOUM et Shin commença à jurer. Il s'esclaffa :

- " Hey Shin, t'as loupé la porte ?

- Putain d'bordel de merde, pourquoi t'as éteint la lumière ?! Fais chier, ça fait mal c'te merde !

- Attends, j'vais venir t'allumer la lumière. "

Yû suivit à tâtons le mur du salon, puis celui du couloir. Il pensait avoir marché vers sa chambre, qui se trouvait en face de celle de Shin ; il aurait juste à allumer la lampe de sa pièce pour éclairer le pauvre batteur. Au lieu de ça, il continuait à marcher sans reconnaître le chemin. Seule la voix de Shin qui continuait de râler se rapprochait de lui. Elle était vraiment très proche quand le batteur cessa sa litanie.

- " Shin, continue de parler merde, ta voix me guidait ! "

Le guitariste sentit alors un souffle à son oreille, et son ami chuchota :

- " Oh mais tu m'as trouvé, très bien trouvé même, t'es en train de me plaquer contre le mur. "

Le cœur de Yû se mit à battre plus fort sans raison, et le noir empêcha le batteur de voir qu'il rougissait. Il s'écarta légèrement de Shin pour le laisser respirer, sans pour autant, se décoller totalement.

- " Ok, gardons notre sang-froid, faut trouver deux choses : où on est, pour savoir où est l'interrupteur le plus proche.

- Rappelle-moi de maudire Strify pour avoir choisi un appart' aussi grand.

- D'abord tu le protèges et ensuite tu le maudis, faudrait savoir !

- Oh la ferme !

- Shin ?

- Oui ?

- Tu fous quoi avec ta main là ? "

Le grand blond se figea.

- " Je cherche un interrupteur.

- C'est sûrement pas où est ta main que tu vas en trouver un . "

Sa main se retira immédiatement pour se replacer le long de son propre corps. Rouge comme une pivoine, il s'était bien dit qu'un mur s'était plus froid, plus dur... et qu'aucun rythme cardiaque n'y battait. En revenant le long de son corps, son épaule heurta l'interrupteur tant recherché. La lumière revint sur les deux jeunes hommes face à face.

- " Désolé Yû, j'savais pas où t'étais exactement et je cherchais...

- T'inquiète c'est bon. "

Il lui sourit tranquillement et l'estomac de Shin se décontracta aussitôt.

- " Allez, bonne nuit p'tit batteur.

- Bonne nuit Dirk. "

Yû lui lança un regard mauvais auquel Shin répondit par un clin d'oeil. Ils rentrèrent dans leurs chambres respectives, et tandis que Tim trouvait le sommeil rapidement, le guitariste cherchait vainement à comprendre le soudain élan de son coeur lorsqu'il avait senti Shin si proche. Il finit par renoncer à ses songes et sombra dans un sommeil sans rêves.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3 :

**Chapitre 3 :**

Le lendemain matin, Yû fut réveillé par la lumière du soleil qui passait entre les strilles du volet. Il eût beau se retourner dans tout les sens, le sommeil ne revint pas. Il poussa alors un profond soupir et se leva...pour se retrouver en face de la batterie de Shin.

- " Putain, c'est quoi encore ce bordel ?! "

Il sortit, et entendant des bruits dans la cuisine, s'y dirigea lentement. Il remarqua au passage que la porte de sa chambre était fermée. Quand il entra dans la pièce, Luminor était assis à la table et se préparait un bol de céréales.

- " Salut beau brun ;)

- B'jour Lumi. "

Yû bâilla longuement et fixa Félix d'un œil torve.

- " Quoi, j'ai raté mon maquillage ce matin ?

- Non il est comme d'hab'...

- Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça alors ?

- Qu'est-ce que t'as fait à ta nana hier soir pour qu'elle crie comme ça ? "

Luminor eut un air réjoui.

- " C'était pas une fille, mais c'est clair qu'il est grimpé au plafond...

- Et où se trouve ta pauvre victime ?

- Parti. Il marchait plus droit le pauvre...

- Garde-toi les détails Lumi. "

Le guitariste bâilla à nouveau, s'étira et s'assit.

- " Et où est Kiro ?

- Mmmm si je ne me trompe, notre p'tit Kiki n'a pas dormi ici cette nuit.

- Je vois...

- Je peux te poser une question ? "

Luminor eut un de ces sourires malicieux qui n'inspiraient aucune confiance au brun.

- " Moui vas-y.

- De tout l'appart' y'a qu'une porte qui grince. Comment ça se fait que t'aies dormi avec notre batteur préféré cette nuit ?

- J'ai pas dormi avec lui, il était pas dans l'même lit que moi...

- Je vois, une simple soirée pyjama n'est-ce pas ? Tu crois vraiment que tu vas me faire gober ça ? "

C'est alors que Yû comprit ce qu'il s'était passé.

- " Merde on est trop cons !

- Hin ?

- En fait hier soir, on s'est retrouvés dans le noir comme deux patates, on s'est perdus dans l'couloir, et sans le remarqué on a échangé de chambres ! "

Luminor partit dans un de ses profonds rires d'ogre.

- " Vous avez battus tout les records là !

- Oh ça va, j'me sens d'ja assez con comme ça. "

Yû passa la main dans ses cheveux et son regard se perdit dans le vague lorsqu'il repensa à ses troubles de la veille.

- " Tu m'écoutes ?

- Hin ? Ah désolé Lumi, j'étais ailleurs.

- J'ai bien vu, quelque chose te tracasse ? "

Le regard du pianiste se fit inquiet, et sa sollicitude toucha le guitariste.

- " Mmmm en quelque sorte.

- Dis-moi tout.

- Eh bien disons que j'sais pas si j'ai vraiment un problème ou pas, mais s'il est bien réel, je sais pas comment le résoudre.

- Ah les jeunes !

- Tu voudrais pas me conseiller au lieu de raconter des conneries ?

- Bah à ta place, j'irais marcher un peu pour me changer les idées et tenter de mettre tout ça au clair.

- C'est pas une mauvaise idée, merci.

- De rien, j'suis là pour les bonnes idées .

- Attention tes chevilles Lumi ! "

Yû sortit de la cuisine, s'habilla et prévint qu'il ne rentrerait que dans l'après-midi. Il sortit en claquant malencontreusement la porte, ce qui réveilla Shin. Celui-ci sentit immédiatement qu'il y avait quelque chose d'anormal. Ces coussins sur lesquels il dormait étaient trop épais pour être les siens...et cette odeur qu'ils portaient...ce n'était pas la sienne ! Se redressant lentement, il regarda autour de lui et ce fut la chambre désordonnée de Yû qui apparut sous ses yeux. Soupirant, il se leva et se rendit à la douche.

Il avait marché en ville sans trop savoir qu'y faire, et lassé, il prit le chemin du retour dans le milieu de l'après-midi. Cette escapade ne lui avait servi à rien, à part que le vent lui avait rappelé le souffle de Shin à son oreille. Yû soupira en se rendant compte qu'il se trouvait devant leur porte d'entrée. En entrant, il jeta les clés sur une table basse et s'ébouriffa les cheveux en retirant son manteau. Dans la cuisine, on pouvait distinguer le bruit d'un fouet qui s'entrechoquait avec un saladier. Le guitariste trouva Shin qui lui tournait le dos en pleine préparation culinaire. La pâte brune laissait entrevoir l'espoir d'un gâteau au chocolat, et Yû se rendit compte qu'il avait faim lorsque son ventre grogna bruyamment. Shin pouffa.

- " D'ja que ton entrée était pas discrète, mais alors là, c'est vraiment raté . "

Le guitariste sourit et allait s'en aller...

- " Attends !

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Pourquoi j'me suis réveillé dans ta chambre Yû ? "

L'air de Shin était plus sérieux que jamais, mais le guitariste haussa les épaules.

- " On a dû se gourer hier soir j'pense.

- Ah...

- Si ça t'embêtes pas, j'vais reprendre possession de mes quartiers.

- Non bien sûr, vas-y. "

Yû se rendit dans sa chambre, enleva ses chaussures et s'empara de sa guitare électrique. L'appartement raisonna d'une mélodie douce, et Shin tendit l'oreille. Il finit de préparer son gâteau et alla voir son ami. Comme à sa préférence, le guitariste jouait torse nu, et plongé dans ce qu'il faisait, il ne vit pas Shin qui l'observait depuis l'encadrement de la porte. Le batteur avait beau voir l'habitude de voir Dirk à moitié dévêtu, il savait qu'il ne s'y ferait jamais. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de détailler des yeux la moindre courbure de son torse, d'admirer ses muscles finement dessinés, en bref, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de le trouver magnifique, pas plus que d'empêcher son cœur de s'emballer à cette vision. Plongé dans ses contemplations, il ne s'aperçut pas que Yû avait terminé son morceau. Celui-ci éclata de rire.

- " Ma musique te fait tellement d'effet que ça ?

- " Hin ? Nan, j'réfléchissais à quel rythme je pourrais y associer...

- Eh ben à mon avis tu réfléchis trop, vu ta tête ça te fait pas du bien. "

Yû rigola à nouveau bruyamment, et Shin leva les yeux au ciel.

- " Si c'est comme ça, j'm'en vais.

- Oh, boude pas va, tu sais que j'rigole.

- Ouais, je sais.

- Shin ?

- Mmmmm ?

- Tu t'es foutu d'la pâte à gâteau sur le pull .

- Oh merde ! "

Le batteur vit la petite goutte de pâte glisser sur son pull. Il la récupéra du doigt et le suçota distraitement. Le regard du guitariste se figea sur cette vision, et son visage se fit lisse et sans expression.

- " Eh bien, tu te mets à réfléchir aussi ? XD "

La voix de Shin l'avait tiré de sa rêverie, mais le jeune homme blond était déjà parti. Yû fronça les sourcils. Le batteur et lui avaient toujours été très liés, ils l'étaient d'ailleurs tous dans le groupe, mais jamais le guitariste n'avait ressenti ça pour Shin. Il commençait à le trouver beau quoi qu'il fasse, et cette manière innocente de lécher son doigt... il en avait des frissons en y repensant. Et l'autre soir devant la télé, Yû s'était senti tellement bien contre lui... Il secoua vivement la tête pour se sortir de ses pensées, quand il entendit Kiro rentrer.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4 :

**Chapitre 4 :**

Le petit bassiste bâilla longuement et se rendit à la cuisine, où il trouva Shin qui lisait un magazine. Yû décida de les rejoindre, quand il saisit un bout de conversation qui ne le concernait certainement pas. La voix du batteur était calme, mais cinglante. Jamais le guitariste ne l'avait entendu s'adresser à l'un d'eux de la sorte.

- " ... tu sais ce qu'il subit par ta faute ?!

- Lâche-moi Shin, j'ai le droit de vivre tranquille et il devrait se rentrer ça dans la tête. Et tu es mal placé pour me faire la morale.

- Parfois j'ai du mal à vous comprendre. Tu..."

Yû décida de s'éclaircir la gorge pour mettre fin à cette discussion étrange. Kiro se renfrogna à son entrée, et Shin partit en soupirant dans sa chambre.

- " Luminor et Strify ne sont pas réveillés ? "

Kiro avait manifestement envie de changer de sujet.

- " Luminor est dans sa chambre et Strify cuve son alcool d'hier soir.

- Il a encore bu ? Il sait qu'il tient pas pourtant...

- Et ta conquête d'hier soir ?

- Mmmm mignonne, charmante même, elle a pris soin de moi toute la nuit ;) . "

Le bassiste s'étira en faisait craquer nombre de ses articulations.

- " Et toi, ça fait longtemps que j't'ai pas vu avec quelqu'un.

- Mouais, j'ai pas la tête à ça en ce moment.

- Tu devrais en profiter mon gars, on reprend bientôt les concerts.

- Ouais, je sais, c'est bientôt la fin de la semaine. "

Leur manager leur avait laissé une semaine de repos entre deux concerts, et ils en avaient profité pour se distraire dans leur appartement de colocataires. Mais le week-end était arrivé plus vite qu'ils ne l'avaient escompté, et Yû se rendit compte que la présence de Shin auprès de lui était un plaisir qu'il n'avait pas envie de laisser derrière lui. Il fallait trouver ce qu'il avait avec ce jeune homme blond, pour qu'il arrête enfin de se tourmenter inutilement.

- " T'inquiètes, ça ira d'ja bien . "

Kiro lui adressa un sourire bienveillant et sortit de la pièce. Il avait toujours eu le don de voir les émotions des quatre autres membres du groupe, et Yû savait qu'il l'avait vu triste. Il se reprit en décidant de mettre tout ça au clair une fois pour toutes. Il était aujourd'hui vendredi, le guitariste avait donc le week-end pour élucider cette étrange affaire. Un seul problème persistait : comment en parler au jeune batteur blond ? Yû se frotta les yeux vivement et décida qu'il aviserait le moment venu. Autant se prendre la tête le moins longtemps possible. Il regardait les meubles qui l'entouraient d'un regard vide lorsqu'il s'aperçut que les vases vibraient. Le guitariste leva les yeux au ciel : combien de fois faudrait-il dire à Kiro de baisser le son de son ampli ? Il se dirigea avec détermination vers la chambre du bassiste, et ouvrit la porte sans frapper. La scène qui s'offrit à lui provoqua un pincement au cœur du guitariste. Shin était allongé sur le ventre, sur le lit massif de Kiro qui occupait le centre de la pièce. Il avait les yeux fermés et ses doigts fins tapotaient légèrement la couette au rythme de la musique. Kiro était assis par terre et faisait face à Shin. Ils se tournèrent tout deux vers un Yû au souffle coupé. Le batteur le regarda d'un air interrogateur.

- " Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Y'a un problème ? "

Le guitariste tenta de calmer son cœur qui avait répondu au son de cette voix qu'il aimait tant. Il remarqua ensuite que son entrée cavalière n'avait aucune raison d'être, la basse du petit musicien reposait sagement sur son pied, l'ampli éteint à côté d'elle. Le son provenait de la chaîne hifi de Kiro ; la basse du morceau qui passait avait été amplifiée par rapport aux autres instruments.

- " Euh... j'étais juste venu dire de baisser le son, les meubles de la cuisine vibrent.

- Et t'avais besoin de rentrer sans frapper pour nous dire un truc comme ça ?! "

Kiro avait un air profondément agacé, mais Shin le calma.

- " C'est bon, stresse pas, c'est pas de sa faute si ta chaîne a un trop bon son, il a du penser que c'était toi qui jouait, tu mets toujours trop fort. Pas vrai Yû ?

- Euh si...

- Voilà, il y a pas de raisons de s'énerver alors . "

Kiro grogna et se détendit.

- " Tu peux nous laisser maintenant Yû ? Je cherchais à lui faire écouter un morceau de The GazettE quand t'es rentré.

- Euh ouais bien sûr. "

Yû referma doucement la porte, contrarié. Il trouvait que ces deux-là s'étaient réconciliés bien vite. Une petite voix dans son esprit lui souffla que c'était normal, ils étaient amis et de par leurs rôles dans le groupe très proches. Son pincement au cœur reprit de plus belle. En ouvrant la porte, il avait enfin compris, mais il se refusait maintenant à l'admettre. Le guitariste avait eu bien des conquêtes, mais seule la première lui avait fait ressentir cela. Il s'en souvenait comme si c'était hier... Mais il secoua la tête pour oublier tout ça. Pas question de raviver le douloureux passé, ni d'accepter ce que son cœur lui soufflait à présent. Le beau brun avait marché tout en réfléchissant, et ses pas l'avaient amené à l'endroit même où il avait senti SON souffle dans son oreille. Il tapa légèrement du pied dans le mur, prit sa veste et sortit marcher ailleurs.

Dans la chambre de Kiro, l'écoute de sShadow VI II I/s était terminée, et les deux garçons étaient pensifs. Le petit bassiste eut soudain un sourire entendu et s'adressa à son interlocuteur.

- " N'empêche, il avait un drôle d'air tout à l'heure ;)

- Il avait p'tet juste avalé de travers...

- Et comment t'as fait pour deviner le pourquoi de son entrée rocambolesque ?

- Je te rappelle qu'il est le premier du groupe à être venu vers moi, et que nous sommes amis. Si tu étais un peu moins narcissique, tu le connaîtrais et le devinerais un peu plus. Juste en passant, il n'y a pas que lui que tu apprendrais plus à connaître. "

Le regard appuyé de Shin plongea Kiro dans une profonde réflexion. Ses yeux partirent dans le vague, et une de ses pensées le fit sourire. Ce détail n'échappa pas au batteur.

- " Tu crois pas que tu devrais arrêter de jouer au chat et à la souris avec ... ? "

Kiro l'interrompit.

- " Pour le moment, j'me sens bien comme ça.

- Bon sang Kristian, ouvre un peu les yeux ! Tu vois très bien qu'il sombre, et tu fais rien pour l'en empêcher !

- Tu sais que j'déteste quand tu m'appelles comme ça...

- Ne change pas de sujet s'il te plaît !

- C'est toi qui a commencé ne l'oublies pas .

- Kiro...

- Ecoute, j'y réfléchis beaucoup en ce moment, même trop, alors si tu me lâche un peu ça peut pas me faire de mal.

- D'accord, ça m'fait plaisir de savoir qu'au moins tu y penses. "

Les deux amis échangèrent un sourire. Mais Kiro n'avait pas décidé d'en rester là.

- " Et pour en revenir à toi, tu n'as vraiment rien vu tout à l'heure ?

- Arrêtes avec ça...

- Tu m'emmerdes et je te le rends mon gars .

- Ecoute, j'crois que je l'ai assez attendu ; plus d'une fois j'ai dit ou fait des choses qui auraient du lui mettre la puce à l'oreille.

- Comme ?

- Là tout de suite j'ai pas d'exemples mais...

- Shin, te fatigue pas. J'ai beau ne pas savoir deviner Yû comme toi que je peux au moins me vanter de lire en toi comme dans un livre ouvert. Tes soi-disantes tentatives ne collent pas avec ta timidité, pas plus que ton regard quand tu dis l'avoir assez attendu. T'es un grand sensible derrière ton air timide, et tu l'attendras encore et encore, je le sais. "

Shin soupira longuement, et ce fut à son tour de se perdre dans une contemplation connue de lui seul. Il ne pensait qu'à lui à longueur de temps, impossible de le sortir de ses pensées - il ne le désirait pas de toute façon. Oui, il l'attendrait, il le savait aussi bien que Kiro, il l'aimait et ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Ce que le batteur blond ignorait, c'est qu'au moment même où il pensait à la personne choisie de son cœur, cette personne pensait également à lui.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5 :

**Chapitre 5 : **

Ses cheveux flottaient mollement au rythme de ses pas allongés. Le col de son manteau remonté jusqu'au menton, Yû marchait dans le parc où ils avaient retrouvé Strify avec Shin. Même s'il semblait attentif à ce qui l'entourait, ses pensées étaient ailleurs. Ce parc représentait beaucoup pour tous les membres du groupe. Il avait pendant longtemps été leur point de ralliement, mais il restait avant tout leur point de rencontre. Le hasard avait réellement bien fait les choses : ils s'étaient tous rendus au même endroit au même moment, et chacune de leurs personnalités avaient fait les choses. Seul Shin avait été trouvé un peu plus loin. Yû sourit en arpentant la pelouse où il avait adressé la parole pour la première fois à leur batteur. Le jeune homme blond était sagement assis sur la pelouse et lisait un magazine acheté à l'Animagic, l'exposition où ils s'étaient tous les cinq rendus. Les quatre nouveaux compères étaient passés devant lui, et trois d'entre eux ne s'étaient pas arrêtés. Il avait suffi à Yû de voir une guitare sur le magazine, et de voir l'air timide du lecteur pour aller lui parler. Shin avait rougi, gêné par cet étrange interlocuteur, puis s'était détendu pour dire qu'il faisait de la batterie. Yû avait alors appelé ces nouveaux amis à grands cris, et Cinema Bizarre était né. La nuit tombait sur le parc, et Yû aurait dû penser à rentrer. Au lieu de ça, il partit s'acheter à manger, se rassit à l'endroit où Shin était assis le jour de leur rencontre, et regarda les étoiles apparaître.

Entre temps à l'appartement, Strify s'était réveillé de manière un peu brutale ; il s'était débattu dans un rêve déjà oublié, et un mouvement de bras trop brusque l'avait envoyé valser au sol. Résultat, il était à présent assis sur une chaise de la cuisine et maintenait une poche de glaçons sur son front - qui avait heurté la commode - pendant que Shin lui préparait de quoi faire passer son mal de crâne. Le chanteur bâilla, et son souffle parfumé à l'alcool arriva jusqu'au délicat nez de Shin.

- " J'aurais vraiment pas dû te laisser boire hier...

- Laisse, même si t'avais pas voulu j'aurais trouvé de l'alcool quelque part...

- Mouais...

- Par contre t'aurais pu mettre un coussin sur ma commode . "

Shin soupira en levant les yeux au ciel et donna des cachets à Strify qui les avala docilement. Le batteur consulta la montre de la cuisine et fronça les sourcils.

- " Yû est long à revenir...

- Rhaaa t'inquiètes pas, il a du trouver une minette à draguer et il reviendra plus tard.

- Merci d'me remonter le moral, "Striffounet" . "

Ce fût au tour du chanteur de froncer les sourcils. Shin s'était renfrogné à l'évocation d'une éventuelle compagne, alors qu'il souriait d'habitude à ce genre de taquineries. Le batteur tapotait nerveusement le plan de travail de ses longs doigts fins et ses yeux étaient perdus sur l'heure qui tournait.

- " Tu sais, Yû n'est pas Cendrillon, il peut revenir après minuit, il sera toujours le même.

- Strify, gardes tes blagues moisies pour toi tu seras gentil. "

Shin sortit de la cuisine et le chanteur entendit la porte d'entrée claquer. Il eut un sourire en coin ; jamais Tim ne changerait. La tête de Kiro passa par l'entrebâillement de la porte.

- " Eh ben Strify, il avait pas l'air commode XD. "

Le rire d'ogre de Luminor raisonna dans le salon, et Strify songea que ses amis n'étaient pas près d'oublier cet épisode - et donc que la soirée allait être longue.

Shin se voyait mal rechercher Yû dans un bar et lui dire de rentrer car il s'était inquiété. Mais rester à l'appartement le rendrait fou ; si jamais il croisait le beau guitariste, il lui dirait que c'était un hasard et voilà tout. Le batteur se rendit au bowling et en sortant son estomac manifesta son besoin de manger. Sentant un snack non loin de là, il se dirigea vers le parc qui lui était si familier. Il s'acheta un hot-dog et allait rentrer quand il reconnut sa silhouette si belle se détacher de la pelouse.

Yû respirait l'air frais de la nuit à plein poumons et admirait la voûte étoilée quand il entendit un froissement à côté de lui. Il se retourna pour voir Shin qui enlevait les oignons de son hot-dog.

- " Ils sont toujours obligés de foutre ça là-dedans, même quand je leur dis que j'en veux pas !

- Arrête de râler et viens poser ton p'tit cul Shin . "

Le batteur rendit un sourire à Yû et s'assit à côté de lui. Il commença à manger son hot-dog et regarda le ciel à son tour.

- " T'es là depuis longtemps ?

- Mouarf, j'sais pas trop, depuis le début de la soirée je dirais.

- Ah...

- Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici à cette heure ? "

Shin rougit instantanément.

- " Bah, j'voulais manger autre chose et quand j'ai acheté ce machin j't'ai vu et me voilà ' .

- Tu t'inquiétais pas pour moi tout de même ? "

Les épaules du batteur s'affaissèrent d'un coup et il marmonna :

- " P'tet bien un peu oui... "

Yû éclata de rire, et à l'entendre Shin se déraidit et commença à rire avec lui.

- " Tu changeras jamais toi.

- Si tu l'dis.

- De toute façon c'est comme ça qu'on t'aime !

- C'est gentil. "

Shin s'allongea dans l'herbe fraîche et soupira d'aise. Yû ne tarda pas à l'imiter, et ils commencèrent une discussion musicale sur les concerts qui approchaient et sur les nouveaux morceaux à enregistrer. Finalement, Yû bâilla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, et ils décidèrent d'un commun accord de rentrer. Yû se leva le premier ; Shin, moins athlétique et plus flemmard demanda à son aîné un coup de main. Le guitariste saisit la main du batteur et en le levant, le ramena en face de lui. Cette étrange proximité les força à se regarder dans les yeux, et Yû vit une lueur au fond de ceux de Shin qu'il ne connaissait pas. Son regard était tendre, profond, et surtout si magnifique... La main du guitariste amorçait un doux mouvement pour ramener ce si beau visage près du sien, lorsqu'un camion qui passait les effraya tout les deux. Ce laps de temps suffit à Yû pour ramener sa main dans sa poche. Il s'éclaircit la gorge et sourit.

- " Bon bah rentrons . "

Shin sembla sortir de ses pensées, sourit à son tour et emboîta le pas à son ami.

Ils rentrèrent silencieusement dans l'appartement, de peur de réveiller leurs amis. Seul le son de la télé troublait le silence du salon et en s'approchant ils les virent. Strify dormait, appuyé sur l'épaule de Kiro, qui lui-même bavait légèrement sur Luminor. Ils pouffèrent en voyant que Strify était complètement courbé sur le côté pour pouvoir atteindre l'épaule trop basse du petit musicien. Le grand pianiste ouvrit les yeux en les entendant rire et chuchota :

- " Enfin, j'arrive pas à me dégager tout seul, vous pouvez m'aider maintenant que vous êtes rentrés ? "

Le guitariste acquiesça silencieusement et souleva légèrement Kiro. Luminor en profita pour se faufiler sur le côté et s'étira en se levant.

- " Merci Yû, j'ai cru que j'allais devoir passer la nuit avec eux.

- Pas de problèmes. Mais j'en fais quoi de lui maintenant ? "

Le grand brun soutenait toujours le poids de Kiro qui continuait de dormir à poings fermés. Shin sourit.

- " Attends, je sais . "

Il aida Yû à coucher le bassiste sur le canapé ; le batteur se tourna ensuite vers son ami, et un sourire entendu aida le guitariste à comprendre les intentions du jeune homme blond. Ils soulevèrent Strify qui soupira bruyamment dans son sommeil et l'installèrent contre Kiro. A peine couchés côte à côte et déjà ils s'enlaçaient. Yû sourit à Shin en imaginant la tête que ferait Strify à son réveil. Ils se dirigèrent ensuite tous deux vers leurs chambres et s'apprêtaient à rentrer quand Yû stoppa Shin.

- " Euh, j'peux te poser une question ? "

Shin s'étonna, Yû n'avait pas l'habitude de poser des questions, surtout pas à lui.

- " Oui bien sûr.

- Ben euh... "

Le guitariste se gratta la tête en cherchant ses mots. Tout en pensant, il s'approcha de Shin ; le cœur de celui-ci s'emballa et ses joues rosirent légèrement.

- " Non, laisse tomber, j'ai oublié...

- Ah...

- Bonne nuit Tim .

- Bonne nuit Dirk.

- --' "

Ils rentrèrent tous deux dans leurs chambres. Yû se plaqua contre sa porte et soupira. Jamais il n'oserait lui demander ça, ou lui ouvrir un tant soi peu son cœur. Il faudrait trouver un autre moyen de lui montrer ses sentiments.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6 :

**Chapitre 6 :**

Le lendemain matin, les cinq compères furent réveillés par un énorme cri provenant du salon. Shin ouvrit les yeux qu'il leva au ciel, soupira et laissa sa tête retomber sur l'oreiller. C'était simplement le signal que Strify s'était réveillé. Il tenta vainement de se rendormir, attendant l'entrée d'un chanteur furieux qui n'arriverait pas.

Dans le salon, Kiro, alerte, avait brusquement posé sa main sur la bouche de Strify, qui le regardait, indécis.

- " Tu arrêtes de crier comme un castrat et j'enlève ma main d'accord ? "

Strify acquiesça, et la main de Kiro s'enleva avec douceur de la bouche du chanteur. Ses doigts s'attardèrent tendrement sur ses lèvres et Strify rougit. Le bassiste sourit malicieusement, et le chanteur s'éclaircit la voix.

- " Ahem, dis moi, comment on s'est retrouvés comme ça ?

- Tu t'es pas réveillé hier soir ?

- Non, pas que je sache.

- Ben Yû et Shin ont décidé de nous faire une petite blague hier soir. Ils nous ont couchés comme ça et sont partis.

- Comment tu sais ça ?

- Bah Yû et sa douceur naturelle m'ont réveillé.

- Ah… "

Strify allait se redresser, mais Kiro le retint doucement.

- " Tu veux pas rester encore un peu comme ça ? "

Les yeux du bassiste étaient presque suppliants, et le chanteur se recoucha contre le petit homme qui lui souriait à présent. Shin se réveilla une heure plus tard, étonné de s'être rendormi sans interruption. Il s'extirpa de ses couvertures et décida d'aller voir l'état des deux blonds allongés sur le canapé. Le batteur craignant ce qu'il allait trouver, se dirigea vers le salon. En s'approchant, il n'entendit aucun bruit, comme s'il n'y avait personne. Aucune tête ne dépassait du dossier du canapé, et les portes des chambres de Kiro et Strify étaient ouvertes, Shin avait pu voir qu'ils n'y étaient pas, ni l'un ni l'autre. Il s'approcha et regarda au-dessus du canapé. Le batteur sourit à Kiro qui le regardait. Strify était collé à lui, les yeux fermés, les joues encore humides de larmes. Il enserrait de son bras gauche la taille du petit musicien, et son bras droit replié servait de coussin à celui-ci. Kiro se serrait contre lui, et il caressait tendrement le visage du chanteur qui avait posé sa tête dans le creux de son épaule. Le bassiste rendit son sourire à Shin et lui adressa un clin d'œil. Au souffle régulier de Strify, on devinait qu'il s'était endormi. Shin repartit sur la pointe des pieds pour ne réveiller personne, et retourna dans sa chambre. A présent, il était nostalgique… Lui qui conseillait et consolait le chanteur en peine, lui si timide et si renfermé, ne se confiait à personne. Il s'habilla rapidement, prit une veste et sortit en refermant la porte d'entrée avec douceur. Mais avant qu'il ne sorte, une larme était tombée sur la moquette du couloir.

Lorsque Yû s'éveilla, l'après-midi venait de commencer. Il avait mal dormi, son sommeil avait été peuplé d'étranges rêves dont il ne se souvenait plus à présent. Il ne prit pas la peine de s'habiller et se rendit à la cuisine pour prendre son petit-déjeuner. Lorsqu'il entra, Kiro et Strify étaient assis l'un à côté de l'autre en face d'un Luminor radieux et d'excellente humeur.

-" Salut les mecs.

- Salut beau brun ;)

- Lumi, arrête de m'appeler comme ça --

- Eh bien, ronchon ce matin M. Muscles ?

- J'ai mal dormi…et arrête de me donner des surnoms à la con…

- Excuses-moi, mais celui-là se justifie facilement ;) "

Yû leva les yeux au ciel et Kiro éclata de rire.

- " Arrête de le mater Lumi, t'auras jamais son beau corps d'athlète.

- Qui sait ?

- Moi je sais ! Tu me toucheras pas, ça je te le garantis .

- Pas même une fois ?

- T'es un gros pervers Félix ! "

Luminor eut un sourire malicieux – il était le seul avec Shin que son vrai prénom ne dérange pas.

- " Je ne pense pas être le seul dans cette pièce !

- Et au fait, où est Shin ? "

Son absence lui avait sauté aux yeux sans prévenir, et l'inquiétude pointa en lui le bout de son nez. L'air préoccupé du guitariste n'échappa pas à Kiro qui répondit nonchalamment.

- " Bouarf, il est sorti ce matin.

- Et il a rien dit ?

- Nan, mais tu le connais, il aime être seul parfois, il reviendra déjà. "

Yû fronça les sourcils et partit sans dire mot pour prendre sa douche. Kiro et Strify échangèrent un rapide regard entendu, et Luminor crut saisir de quoi il s'agissait. Il n'engagea cependant pas la conversation sur ça et proposa un Twister rapidement accepté par les deux autres. Yû ne se rendit même pas compte qu'il avait fini sa douche et qu'il se regardait sans se voir dans le miroir depuis un bon quart d'heure. Son esprit était obnubilé par le batteur blond et il fallait qu'il l'admette enfin : il l'aimait. Pourquoi seulement maintenant ? Il l'ignorait. Tout ce qui comptait, c'était la présence de Shin, son sourire, sa discrétion, sa timidité qui faisait rougir ses joues et qui le rendait si adorable… Mais Yû ignorait où se trouvait le batteur, et ça, il avait du mal à le supporter. Tous les scénarios avaient défilé dans sa tête : Shin avec une fille, Shin agressé, Shin tué… Son cœur battait fort, il voulait enfin pouvoir lui dire tout ce qu'il pensait. Mais le jeune homme blond n'était pas là, et jamais il n'oserait prononcer ces mots. Il regarda d'un air dédaigneux son reflet et sortit de la salle de bain – pour tomber sur une scène insolite qui le fit rire aux éclats.

Luminor était à quatre pattes et faisait un dos rond, énorme tortue qui faisait de la place aux deux membres courts de Kiro. Celui-ci était contorsionné et résistait de ses maigres forces pour ne pas poser un genou sur le tapis de jeu du Twister. Strify assis à part en tailleur, le regard moitié envieux moitié amusé, faisait tourner l'aiguille du petit plateau cartonné et rigolait des misères de ses acolytes. Yû vint s'installer à côté du chanteur.

-" Ils sont comme ça depuis combien de temps ?

- Mmmm 5 minutes je dirais, p'tet plus. Pied gauche rouge Lumi ! "

L'intéressé râla et étira encore plus son corps pour atteindre la case voulue. Les bras de Kiro tremblèrent mais le petit bassiste tint bon.

- " Dis Strify, tu paries sur qui ?

- Bah Kiro supporte le poids de Lumi, donc je dirais Lumi . Kiro, main droite bleu !"

Nouveau râle.

- "Et toi ?

- Bouarf, deux lavettes comme ça je sais pas…"

Luminor s'indigna et en oublia de se retenir. La charge sur ses épaules devenant trop importante, Kiro s'effondra sous la masse énorme du pianiste. S'en suivit un immense fou-rire, pendant lequel le bassiste essaya vainement de s'extirper de dessous un Luminor mort de rire. Le reste de l'après-midi se déroula pareillement, mais seul ce fameux délire avait fait oublier à Yû le temps d'un instant l'absence de Shin. Plus l'heure tournait, et plus ses mauvais pressentiments faisaient surface. Il hésitait à l'appeler, pour savoir ce qu'il faisait, où il était, mais comme tous ici, Shin avait parfaitement le droit de vivre comme bon lui semblait. L'inquiétude de Yû grimpa encore quand il s'aperçut qu'il pleuvait un déluge dehors. Son cœur se serra ; tant pis, il allait l'appeler, il n'y tenait plus. Il se dirigeait vers sa chambre quand le téléphone de Strify sonna.

- " Allô ?... Ah Shin, justement on se demandait ce que tu foutais mon vieux…oui je vois…t'inquiètes ça pose pas de problèmes…Quoi ?... oui bien sûr ramènes-en, on a pas encore mangé…d'accord…sois prudent ! A toute ! "

Le chanteur se tourna vers Yû.

-" Tu vois, t'avais pas de raisons de te faire du souci. Il arrive, il prend des pizzas et il est là.

- Il t'a dit ce qu'il a fait cet aprem' ?

- Non, mais t'es bien curieux toi .

- Ouais je sais…"

Le guitariste se renfrogna et alla s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Il se saisit de sa guitare acoustique et joua des airs qu'il connaissait, et d'autres qu'il inventa distraitement. Tant et si bien qu'il n'entendit pas des pas précipités venant du couloir, ni la porte claquer. Tout l'appartement était en effervescence autour du guitariste qui ne se rendait compte de rien.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7 :

**Chapitre 7 :**

Finalement, Kiro l'interrompit en entrant sans frapper. Yû s'étonna, ce n'était pas dans les habitudes du bassiste de pénétrer dans une pièce sans prévenir. Son souffle était court, et il avait l'air affolé.

- " Yû !

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Yû, c'est Shin, il a eu un accident…"

Le sang du guitariste ne fit qu'un tour.

- " Un… un accident ?

- Il s'est fait renversé par une voiture, l'hôpital a appelé et Strify y est déjà. Il nous appellera dès qu'il aura des nouvelles. "

Le guitariste resta silencieux, se leva et prit sa veste. Kiro l'empêcha de sortir.

- " Attends que Strify appelle avant d'y aller, pas la peine d'être tous à son chevet, surtout qu'il aura certainement besoin de repos. En plus, tu sais pas dans quel hôpital il est…"

Yû marmonna une injure inaudible.

- " Il est où ?

- J'te l'dirais quand Strify aura rappelé. Viens avec nous au salon, ça t'évitera de broyer du noir seul. "

Le guitariste suivit Kiro, et sentit combien l'atmosphère avait changé. Même Luminor en oublia de la draguer. Ils s'assirent tous trois sur le canapé et fixèrent le téléphone de Kiro des yeux. Au bout d'une demi-heure, il se mit à vibrer et le bassiste s'en saisit immédiatement.

- " Oui ?...Alors ?...d'accord…oui bien sûr…et toi tu veux quelque chose ?...Ok, j'prépare tout ça et j'arrive…t'inquiètes, il était prêt à partir quand il l'a su…"

Kiro adressa un léger sourire à Yû.

- " Pas de problèmes… à tout de suite, je t'aime…"

Il attendit quelques secondes et raccrocha, pensif. Luminor ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais Yû fut plus rapide.

- " Comment il va ?

- Il a eu beaucoup de chance, la voiture ne roulait pas trop vite. Il a juste été bien amoché au visage quand il est tombé, et d'après Strify, Shin se transforme en schtroumpf, il a un bleu énorme sur le torse. Sinon il est un peu secoué, et il n'a pas dit un mot malgré qu'il soit réveillé…

- Il a besoin de quoi ?

- Des sous-vêtements, quelques produits de toilette suffiront.

- J'vais préparer tout ça. "

Yû sortit précipitamment du salon et se dirigea vers la chambre de Shin. Kiro échangea un regard avec Luminor.

- " Tu viens avec Lumi ?

- Non, il faut que quelqu'un reste ici ; et il faut prévenir le manager…

- Ok, on sera de retour dans la nuit j'pense.

- Préviens-moi si y'a du nouveau.

- T'inquiète pas.

- Et embrasse Shin et Strify pour moi ;) "

Kiro sourit et sortit de la pièce. Il rejoignit un Yû impatient qui l'attendait devant la porte.

- " T'as fait vite dis moi ! "

Le guitariste acquiesça d'un signe de tête et ils sortirent. Ils marchaient côte à côte dans la rue, l'ombre de Yû couvrait entièrement celle de Kiro. Le bassiste voyait son ami soucieux et renfrogné ; il n'insista pas pour engager la conversation. Ils entrèrent dans l'hôpital et ne s'arrêtèrent pas à l'accueil – Strify avait dit le numéro de la chambre à Kiro. Le bassiste entraîna Yû à travers les étages en expert, et ils arrivèrent devant la porte d'une chambre numérotée 369. Kiro arrêta le guitariste.

- " Ecoute, Strify m'a dit qu'il était vraiment bien égratigné sur le visage…"

Yû soupira et le regarda intensément. Kiro leva les yeux au ciel.

- " C'était juste pour te prévenir. "

Ils entrèrent dans la chambre silencieusement, Yû suivait Kiro timidement. A leur entrée, Strify se retourna et sourit. Il se leva du tabouret positionné à côté du lit et vint à leur rencontre. Tandis que Kiro enlaçait la taille du chanteur, Yû avançait vers le lit de Shin. Le batteur avait la tête tournée vers la fenêtre, ses bras posés le long du corps. La peau intacte de son visage luisait faiblement sous la lumière blafarde de la lune. Ses yeux étaient fermés et il affichait un air serein. Il dormait. De là où il était, Yû ne voyait qu'une légère partie des blessures du jeune homme, mais son regard passa de son visage à son bras entouré de bandages, à la perfusion qui rentrait dans sa peau frêle. Le guitariste posa le sac d'affaires, s'assit lourdement sur le tabouret et poussa un profond soupir. Kiro entraîna doucement Strify hors de la chambre et ferma la porte sans bruit. Le chanteur le regarda d'un air étonné.

- " Tu ne voulais pas le voir toi aussi ?

- Si, mais on dirait que Yû a besoin d'être seul, il était bouleversé quand il a appris pour Shin…"

Strify eut un regard malicieux.

- " Et ça te fait rire ?

- Je ris pas, je pense…

- A quoi ?

- Arrêtes d'être trop curieux petit Kiro et emmène-moi manger quelque chose s'il te plaît, je meurs de faim. "

Kiro soupira pour cacher son sourire et sortit de l'hôpital, la main dans celle de Strify.

La nuit était bien avancée, et la lune haut dans le ciel lorsqu'il s'éveilla. Il n'ouvrit pas les yeux immédiatement. Son visage était douloureux, surtout qu'il s'appuyait dessus. Qu'importe…C'était un détail, sa douleur physique n'avait rien de comparable à sa douleur intérieure. Ce mélange de jalousie envers Kiro et Strify, ce manque de lui, et surtout, son amour pour lui l'avaient dévoré plus que jamais aujourd'hui. Il se revoyait soudain marcher sur le trottoir, la pizzeria n'était plus qu'à deux rues de là où il se trouvait. Le jeune homme blond traversait sans regarder – à quoi bon ? De toute façon pour lui et à ce moment précis, plus rien n'avait eu d'importance…Pas même la voiture qui arrivait soudain de sa droite. Il sursauta brusquement en ouvrant les yeux lorsque le bruit du choc raisonna dans son esprit. Un grognement s'éleva alors de sa droite et Yû se redressa en se frottant les yeux qu'il écarquilla quand il vit que Shin le regardait. Le souffle du batteur était court, et son regard reflétait une panique que Yû n'y avait encore jamais vue.

- " Shin…"

Une larme coula sur la joue du grand blond. Le guitariste s'assit alors sur le lit, et sans réfléchir à ce qu'il faisait, le prit avec douceur dans ses bras. Le batteur, d'abord surpris de ce contact inattendu, se laissa aller contre Yû et coinça sa tête dans le creux de son épaule, où il pleura doucement. Le guitariste le serrait contre lui, et caressait lentement sa tête et sa nuque en lui parlant.

- " T'inquiète plus mon grand, t'es en sureté maintenant, calme-toi, c'est fini, c'est fini…"

Yû finit par lui fredonner à l'oreille une de ses compositions. Au bout de quelques minutes, le grand brun sentit Shin remuer contre lui. Il l'écarta légèrement de lui, et malgré sa joue visible encore brillante de larmes, il le vit rire.

- " Quoi, je chante si mal que ça ?! "

Shin pouffa et acquiesça. Yû leva les yeux au ciel en souriant.

- " Au moins, tu me refais un joli sourire, ça me suffit . "

La joue intacte du batteur rougit légèrement, ce qui provoqua le rire de Yû.

- " Ah Shin, tu changeras jamais…"

Le guitariste essuya doucement la joue du grand blond. Son autre joue était cachée par sa mèche de cheveux lisses, et seul le blanc des compresses ressortait. Yû redevint grave et fixa Shin dans les yeux.

- " N'empêche, je te laisserais plus sortir seul à l'avenir, pas avant qu'on t'ai donné un cours complet sur comment traverser la route. "

Ce fut au tour de Shin de lever les yeux au ciel. Il regarda ensuite Yû avec insistance.

- " Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? T'as besoin de quelque chose ? "

Le batteur acquiesça et regarda la porte qui donnait sur une minuscule salle de bain.

- " Ok, et pour t'aider je fais quoi ? "

Shin tendit ses bras fins vers le guitariste. Celui-ci sourit, s'approcha, et l'aida à se lever en douceur. Le batteur tenait avec peine sur ses jambes tremblotantes, et il se crispait à cause de la douleur que lui procurait son torse bandé. Yû passa le bras du blessé au-dessus de ses larges épaules.

- " Je ne te fais pas mal comme ça ? "

Shin secoua la tête et sourit faiblement. Le guitariste le soutint jusqu'à la porte.

- " Ne ferme pas à clé, si jamais ça va pas, j'pourrais pas venir t'aider sans avoir besoin de défoncer la porte comme un super héros. "

Le batteur leva les yeux au ciel et s'appuya au mur de la salle de bain. Yû s'assura qu'il tenait bien seul avant de faire pivoter la porte. Il attendit patiemment, entendit le bruit de la chasse d'eau et attendit encore. Venant de la salle de bain, il entendit alors un son si faible qu'il en était presque inaudible.

- " Yû…"

Le guitariste rouvrit la porte et vit Shin assis à même le sol, le teint encore plus pâle qu'à son habitude. Même dans cette position, il oscillait de plus en plus fort. Yû se précipita et le rattrapa juste à temps avant qu'il ne s'effondre sur le côté.

- " Hey, va pas te refaire des bobos, t'en as assez eu à mon goût pour toute une vie. "

Shin le regarda sans vraiment comprendre, et le guitariste lui sourit.

- " Tu peux encore t'accrocher à mon cou ? "

Le batteur approuva et tendit son bras.

- " Accroche-toi avec les deux, tu crois vraiment que je vais te faire marcher alors que t'es blanc comme un linge ? "

Shin rosit et entoura le cou de Yû de ses frêles bras. Le guitariste se pencha et prit ses jambes ; il le souleva en douceur et sans difficulté apparente, l'emmena jusqu'à son lit où il le réinstalla soigneusement.

- " Dis-moi, fais pas chaud ici… Tu veux une couverture ? "

Shin accepta timidement et Yû en chercha deux dans le placard de la chambre. Le batteur souleva un sourcil pour montrer son incompréhension.

- " Eh bien si t'y vois pas d'inconvénients, j'pensais rester dormir ici avec toi cette nuit, et donc j'ai aussi besoin de quelque chose pour me tenir chaud ! "

Shin se décala alors vers le côté gauche de son lit, de sorte à laisser de la place pour une deuxième personne.

- " Non laisse, j'ai commencé ma nuit sur le tabouret et j'peux la finir dessus. "

Le batteur fronça les sourcils et ses yeux insistèrent.

- " Si tu y tiens…mais si je te fais mal tu me pousses t'hésite pas ! "

Le jeune blond lui adressa un grand sourire. Yû le recouvrit avec application avant de s'installer à côté de lui.

- " Tu as assez chaud ? "

Shin haussa les épaules. Le guitariste lui ouvrit ses bras et sourit.

- " Viens là, t'auras pas mieux comme bouillote. "

Le jeune homme blond ne se le fit pas dire une deuxième fois et se serra contre un Yû apaisé. Ils s'endormirent tranquillement, blottis l'un contre l'autre comme deux amoureux transis.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre 8 :

**Chapitre 8 :**

Le guitariste fut réveillé par la lumière du soleil, et aussitôt regarda l'état de Shin. Il eut alors un haut-le-cœur. La partie du visage que Yû pouvait voir était couverte de compresses, et les interstices entre celles-ci laissaient voir de nombreuses et fines égratignures sur une peau rougie. Le batteur releva la tête en sentant les mouvement de Yû et le regarda, interrogateur.

- " Désolé, j'ai été surpris… j'savais que t'étais amoché, mais à ce point là…"

Shin baissa les yeux.

- " T'inquiètes pas, si ça se trouve ça laissera pas trop de traces et tes groupies te courront après comme avant . "

Le batteur leva les yeux au ciel. Il s'éclaircit la gorge et ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais il dut s'y reprendre plusieurs fois avant qu'un son ne veuille en sortir.

- " Yû… l'infirmière va bientôt…venir et t'as…pas l'droit d'être ici…normalement…"

Le guitariste lui sourit tendrement.

- " C'est pas grave, qu'elle me râle dessus… Et puis, ça fait du bien d'entendre ta voix à nouveau . "

Ces mots eurent pour conséquence de faire rougir le batteur. Yû se leva doucement du lit et s'étira.

- " Alors, pour ton p'tit déj', un steak saignant ça ira ? "

Shin n'eut pas le temps de répondre, l'infirmière venait d'entrer.

- " Je peux savoir ce que vous faites ici ?

- Désolé, je me suis endormi ici hier soir…"

L'infirmière regarda Shin qui acquiesça, et se détendit.

- " Bien, ce n'est pas grave… Je vous demanderais juste de sortir à présent, j'ai des soins à administrer et je pense que votre ami tient à son intimité.

- Bien sûr, à plus tard Shin ;). "

Le batteur eut un pincement au cœur en regardant la porte se refermer sur Yû. L'infirmière suivit son regard.

- " Vous vous aimez beaucoup on dirait…"

Shin lui adressa un sourire et elle commença à défaire ses bandages.

Yû passa sa veste et sortit de l'hôpital pour appeler Kiro. Au bout de cinq sonneries, une vois pâteuse lui répondit.

- " Allô ?

- Kiro c'est moi ; c'était juste pour te dire que Shin va bien, il a du mal à parler mais j'pense que c'est encore du choc.

- Mmmm sans doute. Il rentre quand ?

- J'vais voir si c'est possible de le ramener dans l'après-midi.

- Ok…

- J't'ai réveillé ?

- Juste un peu oui. On vous attend cette aprem' alors. A plus Yû.

- Ouais à plus. "

Le guitariste se rappela soudain que Kiro était toujours de mauvaise humeur lorsqu'on le réveillait. Il grimaça, et rentra dans l'hôpital voir si l'infirmière en avait fini avec Shin.

Dans l'appartement, le bassiste éteint son téléphone et se recoucha lourdement dans son lit. A peine s'était-il réinstallé qu'il entendit sa porte s'ouvrir avec douceur ; Strify passa sa tête dans l'entrebâillement de celle-ci.

- " Oh…

- Non reste, je dors plus maintenant. "

Kiro s'assit au milieu de ses couvertures et tapota une place à côté de lui pour inviter le chanteur à le rejoindre. Celui-ci sourit et vint s'installer en tailleur sur le lit.

- " Excuse-moi, je t'avais entendu parler, alors j'me suis dit…

- Y'a pas d'mal t'en fais pas . "

Strify lui sourit avant de redevenir sérieux. Kiro fronça les sourcils.

- " Quelque chose ne va pas ?

- J'peux te poser une question ?

- Tout ce que tu veux.

- La dernière fois sur le canapé…c'était encore un moment privilégié que tu m'offrais avant de repartir voir ailleurs ? Comme les dernières fois…"

Strify baissa la tête. Kiro soupira et vit une larme s'écraser sur sa couette. Il fallait qu'il lui dise, ils ne tenaient plus dans cette situation, ni l'un ni l'autre. Le bassiste tendit le bras, et sa main longea le beau visage du chanteur jusqu'à atteindre son menton. Il passa son index en dessous et releva la tête de Strify pour que leurs regards se croisent.

- " Ecoute Strify, je sais que plus d'une fois je t'ai fait faux bond, que j'te disais des jolies choses et que juste après je partais m'encanailler avec quelqu'un d'autre. Je savais que ça te blessait et que je perdais un peu plus de ta confiance à chaque fois. Mais j'voulais pas ouvrir les yeux là-dessus, j'étais bien comme ça et ça me suffisait ; pendant ce temps, toi tu souffrais, mais chaque fois tu m'as pardonné et tu as attendu que je revienne…Oh Strify, si tu savais comme j'm'en veux de ce que je t'ai fait…Je suis tellement désolé…"

Une larme roula sur la joue du bassiste, mais il continua à parler, les yeux rivés dans ceux du chanteur.

- " Mais plus que jamais ces derniers temps, j'ai réfléchi et pensé uniquement à toi…Tu étais là quoi que je fasse, et de me réveiller à tes côtés la nuit dernière…j'ai été tellement heureux de te sentir contre moi, et de te voir si beau et paisible…Alors…si tu acceptes…de rester avec moi…Strify, j'veux pouvoir dire que tu souris, que tu es heureux parce que NOUS existons…"

Kiro ferma les yeux, et ses larmes coulèrent pour de bon. Il sentit la main douce du chanteur passer sur ses joues pour les sécher. Il se sentait impuissant face à tout le mal qu'il avait pu lui faire jusque là, il voulait juste tout effacer et pouvoir lui dire…Le bassiste ouvrit les yeux.

- " Strify, quand je te l'ai dit au téléphone, c'est parce que je le pensais vraiment…Je…"

Il ne put finir sa phrase, Strify l'avait attiré à lui, et à présent, ils s'embrassaient. Le cœur de Kiro battait la chamade de sentir SES lèvres sur les siennes. Le chanteur se recula doucement au bout de quelques minutes.

- " …t'aime. "

Le bassiste était encore étourdi de ce qu'il venait de se passer, et Strify sourit de le voir perdu.

- " Comment pourrais-je t'en vouloir de toute façon ? Je t'aime depuis trop longtemps pour être rancunier…"

Kiro continua à pleurer silencieusement. Le chanteur se leva, fit le tour du lit et l'allongea doucement sous les couvertures, avant de s'y installer lui-même. Il le serra alors dans ses bras sans un mot.

- " Strify ?

- Mmmm ?

- Merci…pour tout, pour être ce que tu es et pour être là…

- Ne me remercie pas…je t'aime, et j'attendais ce jour depuis si longtemps. "

Le petit blond s'agrippa aux vêtements de Strify et le serra contre lui, avant de se rendormir. Le chanteur sourit tendrement, l'embrassa sur le front et s'endormit à son tour.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapitre 9 :

**Chapitre 9 :**

A l'hôpital, Yû s'acheta de quoi manger et remonta à l'étage pour retrouver Shin. Il s'arrêta devant la porte et toqua. Ce fut la voix de l'infirmière qui lui répondit.

- " Entrez. "

Il pénétra dans la pièce. Le guitariste vit Shin couché sur le dos, torse nu, tandis que l'infirmière passait une crème verdâtre sur ses côtes meurtries. Le batteur tourna la tête vers le nouvel arrivant, et rougit quand il s'aperçut que c'était Yû.

L'infirmière se retourna et sourit.

- " Vous tombez bien, je dois vous montrer comment le soigner avant qu'il ne sorte. Venez, je vais vous montrer. "

Yû acquiesça et s'approcha du lit, gêné.

- " Voilà, placez vos mains ainsi…"

Le guitariste posa avec douceur ses mains sur la partie bleue-verte du torse de Shin.

- " Surtout vous n'appuyez pas, et vous faites de petits mouvements circulaires jusqu'à ce que la crème soit complètement rentrée. "

Il passait ses grandes mains avec douceur sur l'énorme hématome, concentré dans sa tâche pour ne pas faire mal au batteur qui le regardait, pensif.

- " Parfait, je vous laisse finir. Je vais chercher un tube de crème supplémentaire et vous pourrez rentrer chez vous.

- Merci . "

Yû continua de masser le batteur, il sentait le cœur de son ami battre sous ses mains, et cette sensation l'emplissait de joie. Il massait toujours, même la crème partie, mais la peau de Shin était si douce… Et celui-ci ne rechignait pas à un si beau contact. Sans qu'il ne le remarque, Yû inclinait sa tête et tout son corps vers ceux de Shin qui avait à présent les yeux fermés. Le guitariste regardait son amis avec une infinie tendresse, son visage était si beau, si serein, et ce, grâce à lui. Yû trouvait ce sentiment merveilleux, il voulait que cet instant dure encore et encore… Ses lèvres touchaient presque celles du batteur… La porte s'ouvrit brusquement, et Yû se redressa immédiatement vers l'infirmière qui venait de rentrer, un tube de crème en main.

- " Oh, excusez-moi.

- Y'a pas d'mal ."

Shin n'ouvrit les yeux qu'en entendant la voix féminine, et ainsi ne se rendit compte de rien. Yû avait les joues rosies par l'émotion qui l'avait gagné et qui le submergeait à présent. Il ne tiendrait plus longtemps dans pareille situation, il le savait.

- " Tenez, voici votre crème, vous pouvez partir une fois que vous avez réunis toutes vos affaires.

- Merci. "

Le guitariste prit la crème et la fourra dans le sac de Shin. Il se retourna ensuite vers celui-ci.

- " Tu veux mettre quelles fringues pour sortir ? "

Le batteur haussa les épaules.

- " Ok, j'te sors des trucs, et si ça te va pas, faudra te promener à poil . "

Shin pouffa et regarda Yû s'appliquer à ranger toutes ses affaires. Il était si mignon à prendre soin de lui comme il le faisait. Jamais le batteur ne l'avait vu si attentionné envers lui…et puis, le guitariste préférait parfois s'occuper des gens de loin, en leur montrant son soutien sans aller les voir. Le bruit de la fermeture éclair retentit dans la pièce, et en baissant les yeux, Shin vit un petit tas de vêtements qui l'attendait sagement au pied de son lit.

- " Je t'aide à aller à la salle de bain ou ça ira ? "

Le batteur s'éclaircit la voix et répondit en chuchotant presque.

- " Laisse, j'vais essayer tout seul comme un grand. "

Il sourit faiblement et souleva les draps sur ses jambes fines et pâles. Yû s'approcha tout de même, pour parer une éventuelle chute. Le batteur sortit ses jambes du lit et posa doucement ses pieds au sol, tout en s'appuyant au lit pour garder l'équilibre. Une fois que ses jambes acceptèrent de le soutenir, il prit ses vêtements sous un bras et regarda pensif la porte de la salle de bain.

- " Pouah, c'est un peu loin quand même…"

Yû s'esclaffa et vint offrir son bras musclé au blessé qui s'appuya dessus. Il entra dans la salle de bain, et le guitariste ferma doucement la porte. Il alla ensuite s'assoir sur le tabouret en attendant que Shin soit changé. Celui-ci bougeait lentement, ses membres étaient encore faibles après le choc subit. En regardant les habits que Yû lui avait choisis, il s'aperçut que c'était ceux qu'il préférait. Il sourit, les enfila, et il était en train de finir quand il entendit le guitariste s'inquiéter derrière la porte.

- " Tout va bien ? "

Shin fit pivoter la porte en rigolant.

- " Oui, j'suis pas mort étouffé par mes habits t'en fais pas . "

Yû leva les yeux au ciel et lui tendit à nouveau son bras, l'autre tenant déjà le sac d'affaires.

- " Allez, viens au lieu de raconter des conneries, ils doivent nous attendre. "

Shin saisit ce soutien bienvenu et ils sortirent de la chambre, puis de l'hôpital. Ils évoluaient lentement à travers les rues, et le batteur arriva fatigué devant la porte d'entrée de l'appartement. En entrant, ils aperçurent la tête de Strify et les cheveux de Kiro dépasser du canapé. On entendait également des bruits provenant de la cuisine, et de délicates odeurs sucrées s'en échappaient. A leur entrée, Strify se retourna, sourit et se leva, presque immédiatement imité par Kiro. Ils vinrent tous deux à leur rencontre, et tandis que Yû se débarrassait de leurs affaires, Strify vint remplacer le guitariste pour soutenir Shin. Kiro lui donna une accolade, ce qui fit rire le batteur. Ils le guidèrent ensuite vers la cuisine, et Strify lui chuchota à l'oreille.

- " Lumi t'as préparé une surprise ;). "

Shin le regarda interrogateur, et le chanteur lui répondit par un sourire. En entrant dans la cuisine, le batteur écarquilla les yeux et sourit. Un sifflement d'admiration retentit dans leurs dos – Yû venait d'entrer à son tour. Luminor se retourna et lui sourit à son tour.

- " Ca te plaît mon grand ? "

Shin acquiesça vivement et vint se serrer contre le grand pianiste qui lui avait ouvert ses bras. Le cœur de Yû se serra et il se mordilla nerveusement la lèvre. Luminor relâcha doucement son étreinte et le regarda en souriant.

- " Attends seulement d'avoir goûté avant de me dire que ça te plaît. Bon retour chez nous Shin . "

Il l'aida à prendre place près de la table qui regorgeait de petites friandises faites maison. Les guimauves recouvertes de chocolat croquant, les minies pommes d'amour ornaient un plateau posé à côté de petits beignets qui fumaient encore. Un grand saladier rempli de marshmallows et des tasses du fameux chocolat chaud de Luminor complétaient le festin. Les quatre autres membres du groupe s'installèrent à leur tour : Yû s'assit à côté de Shin, Luminor s'assit en face du batteur, et Strify prit place en face de Yû, Kiro sur ses genoux. Ils mangèrent avec gourmandise le repas soigneusement préparé par Luminor, qui reçut plus d'un compliment. Le festin fini, et malgré l'heure, Shin demanda à Yû de l'aider à aller au lit – c'était la première fois que les autres membres entendaient le son de sa voix depuis l'accident. Yû sourit et l'emmena à sa chambre.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapitre 10 :

**Chapitre 10 :**

Une fois arrivés, il se tourna vers le batteur.

- " T'as besoin d'un coup de main ? "

Shin rougit et s'éclaircit la gorge.

- " J'devrais m'en sortir…"

Mais il se tenait les côtes, et Yû ne s'y trompa pas.

- " Tu serais plus crédible si on voyait pas que t'as mal. "

Le guitariste l'assit alors sur son lit, et commença avec douceur à lui enlever sa veste. Il prenait garde à ne pas lui faire mal en sortant ses bras égratignés des manches, et il le forçait à se tenir droit pour appuyer le moins possible sur son hématome. Yû se dirigea ensuite vers le sac d'affaires et sortit le tube de crème.

- " Allonge-toi. "

Shin obéit sans un mot, son cœur se cognant à ses côtes plus fort que jamais. Yû réchauffa la crème entre ses mains, avant de l'étaler avec une infinie douceur sur le torse pâle du batteur. Le blond soupira d'aise à ce contact, ce qui fit sourire le masseur. Malgré ses joues rosies par la gêne, Shin était visiblement soulagé par les soins que lui apportait Yû, et il ne tarda pas à s'endormir sous ses mains expertes.

Shin se réveilla bien plus tard dans la nuit, la douleur au niveau de son torse l'oppressait tellement qu'il était en larmes. Son réveil fut d'autant plus brutal qu'il avait fait un cauchemar. Il ignorait comment, mais Yû était déjà assis sur le rebord de son lit, le regard inquiet.

- " Shin calme-toi, calme-toi, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? "

Incapable de parler, il secoua vivement la tête et ses sanglots redoublèrent, entrecoupant sa respiration. Yû voulut s'approcher et le prendre dans ses bras pour le calmer, mais le batteur le repoussa. Il tremblait de tout son corps, ses mains étaient crispées sur la couverture, et il pleurait sans pouvoir s'arrêter. Yû se sentait impuissant, il avait beau essayer de s'approcher que le batteur s'éloignait, le regard terrifié. Le guitariste sortit rapidement de la pièce et ne sachant que faire, entra dans la chambre de Strify. Il y trouva endormis et enlacés Kiro et le chanteur. Il n'avait pas le temps de poser des questions, il les secoua sans ménagement et leur expliqua rapidement la situation. Strify se leva précipitamment et courut droit à la chambre du batteur tandis que Kiro essayait de calmer Yû. Le petit bassiste ne semblait vraiment pas être fait pour être réveillé.

- " T'inquiètes pas, il a du avoir une crise d'angoisse à cause de cet accident…

- Et pourquoi il me repoussait alors ?!

- Je sais pas Yû, j'en sais rien, seul Shin le sait pour le moment.

- Tu crois que j'devrais retourner voir comment il va ?

- Non Yû, si Strify est en train d'le calmer et que t'y vas, il va p'tet encore plus s'affoler qu'avant.

- …

- Et comment t'as su que ça allait pas pour lui ?

- L'infirmière m'avait dit de le surveiller les premières nuits, au cas où il aurait trop mal ou s'il n'arrivait plus à bouger… Alors j'me suis installé dans le pouf de sa chambre, et j'm'y suis endormi… Il gémissait et il m'appelait…ça m'a réveillé…

- Je vois.

- Pourtant à l'hôpital, sa première nuit s'était bien passé…"

Yû regarda dans le vague, pensif.

_Ils marchaient tous deux sur le trottoir, il faisait presque nuit et seuls les lampadaires éclairaient leur chemin. Le guitariste souffrait et Shin devait le soutenir de toutes ses forces pour qu'il puisse avancer. Le trottoir se transformait soudain en route, ils étaient tous les deux au milieu, et cette voiture qui arrivait si vite… Le batteur poussait Yû pour l'écarter de sa trajectoire, mais il restait planté là malgré les efforts répétés de Shin… Celui-ci avançait alors, les bras écartés pour protéger celui qu'il aimait tant. Mais le jeune homme blond voit la voiture passer à travers lui, et le bruit du choc qui suit est insoutenable à ses oreilles…_

Shin avait beau avoir les yeux ouverts que cette scène repassait interminablement dans son champ de vision. Le bruit du choc – celui de son accident, désormais à celui, improbable, de Yû – raisonnait dans son esprit, l'empêchant de se calmer malgré les ordres de Strify. Jamais le chanteur n'avait vu son ami dans un tel état. Il avait beau faire, rien ne le calmait ou ne le raisonnait.

- " Non, aidez-moi, non, pas lui…Kiro…"

Les larmes roulèrent en plus grand nombre encore sur ses joues. Strify décida de chercher le bassiste ; s'il l'avait appelé, peut-être pourrait-il faire quelque chose pour lui. Le chanteur se rendit donc dans sa chambre.

- " Il t'a appelé Kiro, vas-y, je sais vraiment plus quoi faire… "

Kiro se leva sans mot dire et partit, suivi du regard par le guitariste plus inquiet que jamais. Quand Kiro arriva devant Shin, il comprit immédiatement ce qui le ferait revenir à lui. Le batteur roulait des yeux et sanglotait, en se balançant d'avant en arrière quand le petit bassiste s'approcha.

- " Excuses-moi vieux… "

_Il s'était effondré par terre, à côté du corps inanimé de Yû. Il tenait sa main froide et sans vie, les yeux fixes du guitariste le terrifiaient…_

CLAC !

Shin ouvrit les yeux et vit Kiro, la main levée.

- " Shin, t'es avec moi ?? "

Le batteur, encore légèrement sonné par son délire, acquiesça et commença à basculer sur le côté. Kiro le rattrapa de justesse et le soutint.

- " Oula, doucement mon gars, doucement. Reprends tes esprits, t'es tout pâle…"

Shin eut alors un violent spasme et vomit brusquement. Kiro le retint et l'aida à se redresser une fois son malaise passé. Le batteur s'essuya la bouche et s'éclaircit la gorge. Il articula difficilement, d'une voix rauque et éteinte.

- " Kiro, où est Yû ?

- Dans la chambre de et avec Strify. J'vais t'y emmener, le temps de nettoyer tes couvertures. Tu peux marcher ?

- J'en sais rien…

- Ok, bouge pas alors. "

Kiro sortit et revint en peu de temps, Yû sur ses talons. En le voyant sain et sauf, une nouvelle larme coula sur la joue de Shin. Il entendit vaguement le bassiste parler.

- " T'inquiètes pas, il est encore sous le choc mais il est revenu à lui. Emmène-le à la salle de bain et rafraîchis-le avec une serviette imbibée d'eau, il est en nage ; faut juste que tu le portes, ce sera plus prudent vu la couleur de son teint. Je change ses couvertures et on le recouchera ensuite. "

Yû acquiesça et se dirigea vers le batteur qui lui tendait déjà ses maigres membres. Il le prit dans ses bras avec douceur et l'emmena dans la salle de bain. Quand il voulut l'assoir à côté du lavabo, Shin ne desserra pas son étreinte d'autour du cou du guitariste. Il murmura à son oreille :

- " Yû, j'ai eu si peur…si mal…

- T'en fais plus, c'est fini Shin…Je suis là, tout va bien.

- Oui, tu es là… "

Le batteur relâcha ses bras, et Yû se dégagea avec douceur. Il mouilla une serviette qu'il essora consciencieusement avant de la passer sur le torse nu de Shin. Il frotta sons dos, ses bras, et finit par tamponner tendrement son visage.

- " Ca va mieux ? "

Le batteur hocha la tête et soupira.

- " Me fais plus jamais ça hin ?! Moi aussi j'ai eu peur, très peur même… "

Shin eut un faible sourire et commença à trembler légèrement.

- " T'as froid ?

- Maintenant oui…

- Viens, on va voir où en est Kiro. "

Yû le prit à nouveau dans ses bras, en le serrant contre lui pour lui tenir chaud. Shin blottit sa tête contre le cou du guitariste et s'endormit à moitié. Ils entrèrent dans la chambre au moment où Kiro finissait de faire le lit. En les voyant, le bassiste sourit.

- " Il va mieux ?

- J'pense oui, mais il a besoin de sommeil.

- Il dort déjà .

- Ah…

- D'ailleurs, j'vais l'imiter si ça t'embête pas…

- Non pas de problème, merci pour le coup de main.

- Tu crois pas si bien dire ;). "

Malgré le regard interrogateur de Yû, Kiro sortit rejoindre Strify qui l'attendait déjà au chaud sous la couette, un sourire aux lèvres. Le guitariste déposa doucement Shin sur le lit, et délia ses bras de son cou. Il le recouvrit soigneusement, et s'apprêtait à reprendre sa place dans le pouf quand le batteur gémit.

- " Yû… "

Celui-ci s'approcha immédiatement.

- " T'as besoin de quelque chose ? "

Shin hocha la tête en signe d'approbation et le montra du doigt. Il accompagna son geste en s'écartant légèrement, pour laisser une place à côté de lui. Yû rougit et se gratta l'arrière de la tête.

- " Euh, t'es sûr ? "

Le batteur fronça les sourcils et grogna.

- " D'accord. "

Il poussa doucement Shin pour avoir une place suffisante, et sans que ça ne lui soit demandé, il écarta ses bras musclés et y blottit le jeune homme blond. Celui-ci soupira d'aise et se détendit. Yû pouvait sentir leurs deux cœurs battre ensemble, et il se sentait infiniment bien ainsi. La tête de Shin reposait contre son torse nu, et il percevait son souffle serein sur sa peau. Le guitariste ne dormit pas réellement cette nuit là, il profitait du contact avec Shin, ne sachant quand viendrait le prochain. Parfois la main du batteur se crispait et il commençait à nouveau à gémir et à s'agiter. Yû relevait alors doucement sa tête et caressait ses cheveux ébouriffés, ses joues lisses et ses temps jusqu'à ce qu'il se calme. Si cela ne suffisait pas, il l'embrassait sur le front et le berçait comme il le pouvait. De telle sorte que le guitariste ne s'endormit véritablement qu'une fois le petit matin venu.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapitre 11 :

**Chapitre 11 :**

Il somnolait depuis un petit bout de temps déjà, et de ce fait, le moindre bruit extérieur le sortait de sa torpeur. Ne réussissant pas à se rendormir complètement, il décida d'ouvrir les yeux. Ce que Strify vit en premier, ce fut le visage endormi de Kiro. Il était serein et avait un léger sourire sur les lèvres. Le chanteur bâilla doucement et un sourire apparut sur son visage. Il se rapprocha imperceptiblement du bassiste et passa avec tendresse sa main sur son torse nu. Le sourire de Kiro s'élargit et il soupira d'aise. Strify l'embrassa du bout des lèvres, juste pour l'effleurer, et le petit blond fronça le nez. Décidément, même endormi, il trouvait le moyen de faire des grimaces. La main du chanteur descendit pour passer sous la taille du bassiste, et se penchant sur lui, il chuchota à son oreille :

- " Bonjour petit homme "

Kiro se débattit légèrement, impuissant sous la taille du chanteur plus imposante que la sienne.

- " Casse-toi, j'veux dormir…

- Quel accueil mon ange ! "

Le bassiste tira la langue, dont Strify se saisit pour l'embrasser longuement. Il s'arrêta visiblement trop tôt au goût de Kiro qui grogna.

- " Serais-je pardonné ?

- Seulement si tu recommence…

- Et si j'ai pas envie ?

- J'viendrais te chercher

- J'aimerais voir ça XD. "

Strify se retourna de son propre côté, les bras croisés, et entendit Kiro bouger derrière lui. Le petit bassiste soupira bruyamment, puis plus aucun bruit ne se fit entendre. Le chanteur risqua un coup d'œil derrière lui, et à peine avait-il légèrement basculé qu'une main le saisit par la hanche et le plaqua sur le dos. Il tenta de repousser Kiro qui attrapa ses poignets et les immobilisa à côté de sa tête sur l'oreiller. Le bassiste le toisa de la hauteur provisoire qu'il avait pu prendre – supériorité qu'il ne pouvait espérer lorsque le chanteur était debout.

-" Alors, qui a gagné ?

- J'suis encore fatigué, c'est d'la triche…

- C'est pourtant toi qui était réveillé le premier de nous deux ! "

Strify afficha une mine boudeuse.

- " Ah non, interdiction de faire cette tête-là maintenant ! "

Kiro s'abaissa pour l'embrasser goulument, mêlant sa langue à celle du chanteur qui ne rechigna pas. Le petit blond sentit le cœur de Strify s'accélérer, et quand il stoppa leur baiser, son souffle était court.

- " T'es horrible quand tu fais ça… "

Le bassiste eut un sourire satisfait et lâcha son prisonnier pour venir se coucher contre lui. Strify passa avec douceur sa main sur l'épaule, le bras et le torse de Kiro qui soupira.

- " Kiro ?

- Mmmm ?

- T'as pensé à ce qu'on va dire à Yû ?

- Comment ça ?

- Bah, quand il est venu cette nuit, il nous a quand même trouvés enlacés…

- Et alors ? On lui dit la vérité et voilà… De toute façon, il doit déjà s'en douter un peu, et au pire, Shin finira bien par lui expliquer je pense.

- Il s'en doute ? "

Kiro bâilla et eut un petit rire.

- " Il est pas aveugle tu sais . Hier j'étais assis sur tes genoux, il nous a trouvés ensemble dans le même lit, et il avait surpris une conversation entre Shin et moi y'a pas longtemps.

- Ah…

- Et pis, Yû est tolérant, j'vois pas pourquoi ce serait un problème qu'il le sache…

- Si tu l'dis. "

Kiro se redressa sur ses coudes et sonda le regard de Strify.

- " Ca t'inquiètes tellement ?

- Je sais pas…

- Rhaaaa, t'es trop mignon 8D !

- Hin ?

- Laisse et fais-moi un câlin . "

Le chanteur ouvrit ses bras où le petit bassiste vint se lover, et Strify posa sa tête sur son épaule après l'avoir embrassé tendrement.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapitre 12 :

**Chapitre 12 :**

Shin se réveilla comme il s'était endormi, contre le torse nu de Yû et à l'abri dans ses bras. De la peau du guitariste émanaient une chaleur et une odeur sucrée qui chatouillait agréablement le nez du batteur. Il allait soupirer, mais son hématome fit pression sur son torse blessé et il toussa faiblement. Comment avait-il pu se laisser renverser ainsi ? Cet accident ne lui avait rien amené de positif, et à présent, il s'en voulait d'être resté au milieu de la route… Mais son esprit s'était soudain égaré dans sa tristesse, et cette absence ne lui avait pas laissé le choix. La douleur avait été fulgurante, et il avait voulu perdre connaissance sans y parvenir. Il avait regardé les gens tourner autour de lui dans un état second, et seule l'apparition de Yû l'en avait sorti. Ça avait été comme si son cœur s'était soudain remis à battre, et de le sentir si proche de lui à son réveil… Shin songea que seule la pitié de Yû le retenait près de lui. Dès qu'il irait mieux, leurs rapports redeviendraient comme avant, et tout serait fini. Sa main se contracta, faisant blanchir ses phalanges déjà pâles. Ce contact sortit Yû de son sommeil et il ouvrit les yeux, prêt à parer toute crise du batteur. Il se cambra légèrement pour consulter l'état de Shin qui croisa son regard.

- " Tout va bien ? "

Il hocha doucement la tête, mais une larme roula sur sa joue. Son torse lui faisait mal, mais encore pire, son cœur saignait, et stopper cet écoulement lui était impossible. La tristesse emplissait maintenant ses yeux et débordait sur ses joues.

- " Shin, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? "

Le batteur haussa les épaules et commençait à s'écarter quand Yû le retint. Ses bras épais le ramenèrent avec douceur contre son torse nu et ses mains caressèrent tendrement l'arrière de sa tête.

- " Calme-toi mon grand, y'a pas de raisons que tu te stresses pour rien… "

Shin se sentit apaisé et serein contre le guitariste si tendre, et ses pleurs s'arrêtèrent rapidement. Il restait prostré contre Yû, tel un enfant, ses pensées repartant de plus belle. Le jeune blond ne réussissait pas à se convaincre que son aîné était à ses côtés pour une raison autre que cette pitié qui lui inspirait un profond dégoût, et ce fait le rongeait de plus en plus. Oppressé par ses sentiments, et le corps affaibli par ses blessures, Shin se rendormit en serrant l'avant-bras musclé de Yû, qui l'observait d'un air soucieux. Jamais il n'avait été plus amoureux qu'en cet instant, et jamais il ne s'était non plus autant fait de soucis pour quelqu'un. Il cherchait sans trouver une explication plausible à l'état de son cadet. Le choc de l'accident devait encore certainement le hanter, un événement tel que celui-là ne s'effacerait pas en une nuit, il le savait. Mais il pressentait que seul cet unique fait ne pouvait être la cause de tant de larmes. Shin avait toujours été quelqu'un de solide, et flancher autant n'était pas dans ses habitudes. Surtout pas devant Yû. Le guitariste fronça les sourcils et soupira. Il resserra légèrement son étreinte autour du jeune blond et sombra à son tour dans le sommeil, pour s'éveiller une ou deux heures plus tard dans la même position. Seule la main de Shin avait lâché son avant-bras, et le guitariste s'aperçut en rougissant qu'elle était posée à plat, à l'endroit exact où battait son cœur. Il bâilla silencieusement avant de caresser avec douceur le bras de son cadet. Celui-ci frissonna faiblement et se rapprocha encore – si cela était possible - de Yû qui sourit. Il passa sa main sur le torse du jeune homme blond de la même manière, évitant d'appuyer sur la zone sensible. Toujours endormi, Shin soupirait d'aise et se tournait de manière à mieux profiter de ce doux contact. Le sourire du guitariste s'allongea encore, et ses yeux dévorèrent le batteur, envieux de le toucher toujours plus. Il hésita, et finit par déposer un long baiser sur son front. Le jeune homme blond bougea alors de manière plus prononcée, et Yû crut qu'il allait se réveiller pour de bon. Mais Shin, partit dans l'univers d'un rêve que lui seul connaissait, passa son bras sur la hanche du guitariste, posa sa tête dans le creux de son épaule et soupira bruyamment avant de murmurer d'une voix rauque des paroles incompréhensibles. Seule la fin de sa phrase fut audible au guitariste :

- " Yû…"

Le concerné rougit encore, mais son cœur fit un léger bond dans sa poitrine à s'entendre ainsi appelé par la personne qu'il aimait. Se sachant désormais trop réveillé par ses pensées, il se dégagea à regret mais avec une douceur infinie de Shin et une fois levé, s'étira de tout son long. Il s'aperçut que son geste avait découvert le batteur qui grogna de mécontentement. Yû se saisit de la couette et veilla à ce qu'elle enroule parfaitement le jeune homme blond. Les yeux du guitariste observaient le visage endormi de Shin quand ils se posèrent soudainement sur ses lèvres. Ne résistant plus, Yû se pencha en avant et y déposa un baiser avant de sortir sur la pointe des pieds. Le batteur avait entrouvert les yeux lors de ce contact, mais croyant toujours rêver, les avait refermés et s'était rendormi.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapitre 13 :

**Chapitre 13 :**

Strify venait de rentrer dans la cuisine en bâillant quand il aperçut Luminor, accoudé à la table déjà mise pour le petit déjeuner.

- " Salut Lumi

- Bonjour Striffounet XP

- **--'** "

Le pianiste était visiblement d'excellente humeur, comme chaque matin.

- " Bien dormi ?

- Toujours cher collègue, toujours. Et toi avec le p'tit blond ?

- Pareil :p

- D'ailleurs où est-il ?

- Qui ça ? Kiro ?

- Ouais…

- En train d'essayer de trouver une solution pour effacer sa tête d'endormi j'suppose…

- Hin ?

- T'aurais vu sa tête ce matin, tu comprendrais XD "

La porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit à la volée, et Strify et Luminor purent entendre la voix du bassiste s'écrier :

- " J't'ai entendu, enflure ! "

Strify leva les yeux au ciel en souriant, et commença à se préparer un cacao chaud. Il était penché en avant, à la recherche d'une tasse quand Kiro entra sans bruit dans la pièce. Il fit un clin d'œil à Luminor avant de s'approcher sournoisement du postérieur tendu de Strify. Celui-ci eut juste le temps d'entendre son amant s'écrier : " Tout cul tendu mérite son dû ! " avant de sentir la claque sur ses fesses. De surprise, le chanteur se cogna la tête au meuble et se releva pour faire face à un Kiro et un Luminor hilares. Il regarda le petit blond, mi-amusé, mi-énervé.

- " T'es pas drôle… "

Strify se frotta la tête, l'air boudeur. Kiro s'approcha en souriant et l'enlaça.

- " Boude pas, c'est juste une petite vengeance . Et puis, dur de résister à tes fesses…"

Le chanteur le regarda en coin, ce à quoi le bassiste répondit par un clin d'œil. Luminor les observait tour à tour, pensif. Ses yeux s'illuminèrent soudain et un sourire éclatant apparut sur son visage.

- " Dis donc dis donc, vous seriez pas ensemble tous les deux ? "

Les deux amants se regardèrent, complices, et Kiro serra Strify contre lui, une main sur ses fesses. Luminor rigola en les regardant.

- " Je vois. P'tit Kiki, pas besoin de nous faire une scène de cul au milieu de la cuisine, j'ai compris XD

- Espère pas trop non plus Lumi "

Le pianiste se renfrogna, ce qui provoqua l'éclat de rire de Strify et Kiro.

Yû entra à ce moment-là dans la cuisine, vêtu d'un simple short et décoiffé. Il regarda d'un œil torve les trois compères présents et les salua brièvement d'un signe de tête avant de se diriger vers la cafetière en bâillant. Strify leva un sourcil interrogateur et Kiro et Luminor s'esclaffèrent.

- " En voilà un qui a pas beaucoup dormi… "

Le regard soupçonneux du bassiste fit plisser le front de Yû.

- " Ouais, j'ai pas réussi à dormir…j'l'ai surveillé toute la nuit.

- Hin ?

- Ah oui Lumi, t'as rien entendu cette nuit ?

- Euh nan…

- Shin a eu un délire éveillé, il faisait peur… "

Yû ne finit pas sa phrase et afficha un air pensif et soucieux. Kiro le regarda quelques instants, puis prit le relai.

-" Ouais, on a réussi à l'en tirer mais il a vomit… On l'a recouché après ça et Yû est resté dans sa chambre au cas où…

- Je vois…et ça a été le reste de la nuit ? "

Le pianiste se tourna vers Yû qui sembla revenir de très loin.

- " Oui…oui ça a été… Il était encore un peu agité par moment, mais il se calmait rapidement.

- Et il vient avec nous cette aprèm' ? Il est en état ?

- En état pour quoi ? "

Yû afficha un air surpris qui fit rire chanteurs et bassiste. Strify prit la parole.

- " Yû, on est lundi. On reprend nos activités habituelles…

- Ah oui c'est vrai…c'est quoi le programme ?

- On a une ou deux interviews, on reprend tranquilles. Et demain soir, premier concert après nos vacances improvisées.

- Pour le concert faudra voir comment il va quand il se réveillera, mais pour les interviews vaudrait mieux qu'il reste ici, à moins de vider la boîte de fond de teint.

- Je vois… "

Ils se consultèrent tous d'un air soucieux. Etant le batteur, Shin était indispensable au bon fonctionnement d'un concert. Aucun d'entre eux ne se voyait arriver sans le jeune homme blond – il devrait être en forme. Le guitariste but le café qu'il s'était préparé en silence. Il sentait que les trois autres occupants de la pièce étaient en pleine réflexion, il décida donc de partir.

- " J'vais voir s'il est réveillé… "

Kiro sortit de ses pensées et acquiesça avant de réengager la conversation avec les deux chanteurs. Yû longea le couloir et entra avec douceur, avant de refermer la porte derrière lui. Une fois ses yeux habitués à la pénombre, il s'aperçut que la couette avait roulé par terre, et le batteur semblait en sueur. En s'approchant, Yû put voir que des mèches dorées collaient à son beau front pâle. Il les écarta avec douceur, ce qui éveilla Shin. Les yeux gris-bleus s'ouvrirent sur le visage souriant de Yû. Le jeune homme blond s'étira longuement avant de se tourner à nouveau vers le guitariste.

- " Bien dormi Tim ?

- Mmmmh …

- Tu te sens comment ?

- Fatigué… "

Cette remarque fit sourire le guitariste tandis que Shin bâillait longuement.

- " Et t'as plus trop mal ? "

Le batteur passa une main sur son hématome devenu verdâtre.

- " Ca va mieux…

- Sûr ?

- Oui, passe-moi juste la crème s'te plaît. "

Yû se dirigea vers le sac d'affaires et en sortit le tube désiré. Sans un mot, il l'ouvrit et déversa de la crème dans ses mains. Shin leva un sourcil.

- " J'aurais pu me le faire aussi tu sais…

- Ca t'embête que j'le fasse ?

- Non… "

Yû sourit devant l'air pensif du batteur et commença à étaler la crème tiède sur le torse pâle du jeune homme blond. Celui-ci soupira d'aise – c'était devenu une habitude – et ferma les yeux. Le guitariste prenait plaisir à ce contact privilégié et le fit durer autant qu'il le put. Lorsqu'il s'arrêta, Shin se redressa sur son lit et s'étira avant de se lever. Yû était prêt à le soutenir, mais il s'aperçut vite que ce n'était pas nécessaire. Le batteur évoluait sans difficulté apparente dans la pièce, et le grand brun se perdit dans la contemplation de ses mouvements.

- " Euh Yû ?

- Oui ?

- Tu peux sortir s'il te plaît ? J'vais m'habiller…

- Ah, oui bien sûr. Mais si ça va pas appelle hin ?

- Oui, t'en fais pas "

Yû tourna les talons et sortit d'un pas tranquille. Une fois la porte fermée, Shin soupira et commença à trifouiller dans son armoire à la recherche d'habits.

Voyant l'état engageant du jeune homme, le reste du groupe décida de se rendre aux interviews à 4, le batteur pouvant rester seul sans risque. Yû semblait néanmoins inquiet lorsqu'ils partirent.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapitre 14 :

**Chapitre 14 :**

Pendant que les autres répondaient à de nouvelles questions idiotes, Shin décida d'aller s'occuper de lui-même. Il se fit couler un bain, et tandis que la baignoire se remplissait lentement, il entreprit de retirer les compresses qui recouvraient la moitié de son visage. L'affaire ne fut pas aisée, sa peau irritée lui arrachant des grimaces au moindre frottement. Il y parvint toutefois, et lorsque les compresses formèrent un petit tas bien net dans la poubelle, il souleva d'un geste presque théâtral la mèche de cheveux dorés qui scindait son visage en deux. Le sosie d'Elefant Man soupira en découvrant ses multiples égratignures rougies et encore parsemées de sang noir. Le batteur se lava soigneusement la joue, avant de se dévêtir et d'entrer dans son bain. Il y soupira d'aise, et une fois confortablement installé, il stoppa tout mouvement. Il put ainsi observer son propre corps à travers une eau limpide. Ses yeux grisés détaillèrent les contours verdâtres de son hématome, les coupures sur ses avant-bras, sa silhouette fine et pâle… Ses pensées flottèrent avec son corps, et il songea à tous les événements de ces derniers jours. Tout l'étendu de son esprit tournait autour d'une seule et même personne, dont il ne savait quoi penser. Seuls des mots se bousculaient et se provoquaient dans son esprit : pitié ? amour ? intérêt ? rejet ?... Le jeune homme blond ne savait plus où donner de la tête, il faudrait qu'il lui dise, par n'importe quel moyen et quel qu'en soit le prix. Il posa sa tête sur le rebord de la baignoire, laissant ses cheveux blonds méchés de brun flotter à la surface.

Les quatre amis avaient répondu à une pelletée d'interrogations stupides pour des magazines groupiesques, et, épuisés, avaient pris le chemin du retour. La soirée était d'or et déjà bien avancée, et leurs pas rapides manifestaient leur désir de rentrer à l'appartement. Yû avait tenté d'appeler le jeune batteur qui n'avait pas décroché – et ça, ça l'inquiétait. Ils marchaient tous en silence, longeant les murs, arrivant enfin à leur immeuble. Quand ils rentrèrent dans l'appartement, le guitariste se précipita dans la chambre de Shin – qu'il trouva vide. Yû maugréa.

- " Bordel, s'il est sorti j'le tue ! "

Strify leva les yeux au ciel et eut un sourire en coin.

- " Pas besoin de gueuler M. Muscles, regarde, il est dans la salle de bain… "

Le grand brun ne releva pas le surnom, et s'arrêta de gesticuler partout, soulagé. Kiro passa ses mains sur les hanches du chanteur et posa sa tête contre son épaule. Distraitement, Strify caressa l'arrière du crâne du bassiste, chatouillant sa nuque du bout des doigts, ce qui lui provoqua un frissonnement. Le chanteur sourit et s'écarta avec douceur.

- " On va p'tet aller au lit non ? "

Kiro confirma, un sourire aux lèvres. Yû ne pipa mot pendant cette scène de tendresse, leur adressant à peine un regard. Le bassiste se retourna vers le grand brun et lui sourit.

- " Bonne nuit Dirk

- Bonne nuit Kristian. "

Kiro lui fit une grimace, ce qui fit sourire Strify qui l'entraîna d'une main vers le couloir.

- " On va chez moi ce soir ?

- Moui, hier c'était chez moi, et aller sur ton territoire me tente.

- Si tu veux "

Le chanteur fit pivoter la porte de la chambre du bassiste, et allait allumer la lumière quand une main retint la sienne. Il se retourna, et eut tout juste le temps de voir le regard coquin du bassiste qui refermait la porte. Ils se retrouvèrent tous deux dans le noir, Strify sentant le souffle de Kiro dans son cou. Cet air léger fut bien vite remplacé par des lèvres douces et avides de sa peau, des mains collant les hanches du chanteur contre celles du bassiste gourmand. Strify ne resta pas de marbre, profitant des baisers qui lui étaient offerts, il passa ses mains sous le T-shirt de Kiro, effleurant de son piercing l'oreille du bassiste, passant avec délectation ses lèvres sur cette peau si fine. Ses mains eurent vite fait de lui enlever son haut, et caressaient avec envie le torse légèrement musclé de Kiro. Les baisers de celui-ci se faisaient plus rapides, plus goulus, et tels des papillons, ses lèvres se rapprochaient inexorablement de la bouche de Strify, marquant de plus en plus nettement ses envies. Le chanteur se laissait faire, prenant un malin plaisir à tenter encore et encore le bassiste en passant quelques doigts sous son pantalon, remontant alors prestement, revenant comme ils étaient repartis… Il sentait que Kiro devenait impatient, et ce petit jeu lui plaisait. Il se saisit des lèvres du bassiste et l'embrassa langoureusement. Imperceptiblement, sa main ouvrit alors le pantalon du petit blond qui gémit faiblement. Kiro mit fin au baiser en s'écartant légèrement.

- " Tu sais que t'es horrible quand tu fais ça ? "

Le souffle du bassiste était court, et Strify sourit de plus belle en sentant qu'il était réveillé…

- " Je sais… "

Il passa alors sa langue sur ses lèvres de manière provocante, et ses mains baladeuses travaillèrent à retirer le pantalon du bassiste. Il le mit à nu, passant avec gourmandise ses lèvres sur chaque partie accessible et le poussant vers le lit où il l'allongea. Kiro se laissait faire à son tour, excité par la vue du chanteur à son service. Le réveil du bassiste plut d'autant plus à Strify qu'il allait être facile de l'énerver. Son sourire coquin s'étira et il s'allongea contre son amant, laissant une seule de ses mains sur le ventre de Kiro. Il commença à y tracer pensivement des cercles, posa sa tête contre le cou du bassiste, et soupira bruyamment. L'impulsif petit blond se tourna vers lui, les sourcils froncés.

- " J'peux savoir ce que tu f… "

Strify ne pouvait avoir l'air plus coquin qu'à cet instant, ce qui coupa le souffle au petit bassiste. Non seulement il était incroyablement beau ainsi, mais cela présageait également un mauvais plan de sa part. Le chanteur ne lui laissa pas prononcer un mot de plus, l'embrassa sauvagement et le bloqua de toute sa taille. Kiro se sentit assailli de toutes parts, la main du chanteur s'amusait à le titiller de manière de plus en plus énervante. Entre deux respirations, Kiro parvint à articuler…

- " Sébastian…viens-en…au fait… "

Cette phrase fit sourire le chanteur qui ne se fit pas prier et prit en main le bassiste qui gémit. Il commença des va et vient sur le sexe durci de Kiro qui gémit de plus belle.

- " Va…mmm…plus vite… "

Le chanteur s'arrêta net et Kiro s'apprêtait à râler, mais Strify l'embrassa à nouveau profondément, avant de passer sa langue sur le torse fin du petit blond. Il descendit rapidement et lécha avidement l'envie tendue de Kiro qui poussa un petit cri de surprise. Strify passa sa langue avec lenteur avant de le prendre en bouche sauvagement. Le petit bassiste avait le corps contracté par l'excitation, ses mains caressant le dos du chanteur, se crispant parfois. Le plaisir embrouillait son esprit, son amant trouvant les exacts endroits pour l'exciter d'avantage, s'arrêtant quelques secondes pour reprendre de plus belle. Tant et si bien que le bassiste ne tarda pas à se libérer dans la bouche de Strify dans un gémissement contenu, une de ses mains crispée sur le drap. Le chanteur revint se coucher contre lui, un sourire aux lèvres.

- " Ca va mon ange ? "

Pour toute réponse, Kiro l'embrassa avec douceur, passant une main sur la hanche du chanteur n et se rendant compte par la même occasion qu'il était encore habillé. Il fronça les sourcils.

- " Ca va, mais par contre, je crois que je vais te débarrasser de ces choses inutiles "

Les mains habiles du petit blond s'étaient mises à l'œuvre avant qu'il ait terminé sa phrase, et Strify se laissa faire en souriant. Il fut rapidement nu, et il remarqua que Kiro avait l'air d'adorer son corps. Le bassiste se serrait contre lui, l'embrassant, le caressant sans cesse. Le grand blond, qui avait eu du mal à se maîtriser à la vue d'un Kiro aux joues rosies, se réveilla vite sous les soins attentifs de son amant. Celui-ci sourit et embrassa le chanteur sans retenue ; il se retourna ensuite, faisant dos au grand blond qui n'eut aucun mal à comprendre. Il passa à plusieurs reprises ses mains sur le dos de Kiro, avant de suçoter légèrement deux de ses doigts et de les introduire dans l'intimité du bassiste qui retint un gémissement. Quand l'entrée fut assez large, Strify retira ses doigts et les remplaça par son sexe. Ce fut à son tour de gémir, Kiro étant délicieusement étroit. Le chanteur saisit la hanche du bassiste et embrassa avec douceur son épaule. S'aidant de l'appui qu'il prenait sur son amant, Strify commença un mouvement d'avant en arrière, se délectant du corps du bassiste. Celui-ci donnait quelques faibles mouvements de hanches pour l'encourager, même si le chanteur ne risquait pas de s'arrêter en si bon chemin. Il accéléra le mouvement, arrachant de petits cris à son partenaire, retenant les siens en mordant l'épaule ronde près de son visage. Ils finirent par se libérer tous deux presque simultanément, soupirant d'aise. Strify relâcha avec douceur son étreinte et se retira. Kiro enleva le drap souillé et se recouvrit, ainsi que le chanteur de la couette. Le bassiste se serra contre son amant et l'embrassa. Il remarqua qu'il somnolait déjà, et décida de l'imiter, un sourire aux lèvres.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapitre 15 :

**Chapitre 15 :**

Shin fut réveillé par le froid qui le transperçait de part en part et s'étonna de ne pas trouver de couette. Il ouvrit les yeux, et s'aperçut qu'il s'était endormi dans son bain. Le batteur soupira bruyamment, puis se leva, faisant gicler un peu d'eau au passage. Il passa un pantalon de pyjama qui traînait par là, posa une serviette sur ses épaules et sortit de la pièce. Le couloir était plongé dans le noir, mais le jeune blond n'eut aucun mal à se guider, suivant la lumière qui provenait du salon. En arrivant dans la pièce, il put percevoir un léger ronflement. Il sourit tendrement en s'apercevant qu'il venait du guitariste assoupi sur le canapé. Yû était assis, la tête posée sur le dossier, les bras croisés, et le sourire qui flottait sur ses lèvres le faisait ressembler à un enfant. Le batteur éteint la télé qui tournait dans le vide et se pencha sur l'énorme masse endormie. Sa main avança vers le visage du guitariste, mais il la retint, préférant choisir une autre option. Shin partit vers sa chambre et revint quelques minutes plus tard sans un bruit, un coussin et une couverture dans les bras. Il plaça le coussin sur une extrémité du canapé, et, saisissant les robustes épaules de Yû, le fit basculer en douceur, s'assurant qu'il ne soit pas dans une position trop inconfortable. Le batteur manipulait l'endormi comme il l'aurait fait avec un pantin, sans pour autant le sortir de son sommeil. Une fois le guitariste correctement installé, Shin le recouvrit avec soin, et vérifiant qu'il n'avait rien oublié, éteint la lumière et partit sur la pointe des pieds.

Le lendemain matin, la grasse matinée était au programme au vu du concert qui se profilait à l'horizon. Strify et Kiro en profitèrent, leurs ébats de la veille les ayant épuisés. Shin ne dormit pas bien, son cauchemar le hantant encore. Il se leva en milieu de matinée, enfila un vieux peignoir au-dessus de son pantalon de pyjama et se dirigea vers la cuisine. La pièce était vide, et le silence et la clarté qui y régnaient l'apaisèrent immédiatement. Le batteur se prépara un chocolat chaud et entendit un pas ample et souple qui se dirigeait vers lui. Luminor entra dans la cuisine, et afficha un air étonné en apercevant le jeune homme blond.

- " T'es d'jà réveillé ? Oo

- B'jour Lumi

- P'tain, tu m'as détrôné, j'ai perdu ma place de premier réveillé --'

- Arrêtes de raconter des conneries, mon chocolat chaud n'a rien à envier au tien. "

Luminor se détendit et sourit au batteur.

- " Ouais je sais ;D

- Quelle modestie… "

Le pianiste s'étira de toute sa longueur, bâillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, avant de préparer à son tour du chocolat chaud. Le peignoir de Shin était distraitement noué, et laissait apercevoir son torse blanc comme de l'ivoire – et également l'hématome verdâtre qui attestait de son accident. Luminor lui jeta un regard en coin et sourit.

- " T'es plus pudique que ça d'habitude… "

Shin passa nonchalamment sa main sur l'ouverture de son vêtement.

- " C'est toi, donc ça me pose pas de problèmes…

- Et si c'était un autre membre du groupe ? "

Le batteur sourit mais ne répondit pas. Désignant sa joue :

- " Ca se voit encore beaucoup ?

- Nan, si tu laisses tes cheveux devant ce soir y'aura aucun problème.

- Et pour les avant-bras j'fais quoi ?

- J'te passerai des manches, ça fera l'affaire.

- Merci Lumi "

Shin sortit de la cuisine, sa tasse à la main et le peignoir voletant autour de ses chevilles. Une fois arrivé à sa chambre, il se saisit des diverses partitions étalées sur son bureau avant de s'assoir dans son pouf, d'or et déjà concentré sur ses révisions. Yû fut réveillé en fin de matinée par une appétissante odeur qui chatouillait ses narines. Il ouvrit les yeux, se rendant compte qu'il s'était endormi sur le canapé. Il se souvint alors que la veille, il s'était assis et avait allumé la télé, histoire d'attendre le batteur de manière innocente. Le guitariste se redressa et sentit une couverture glisser le long de son épaule. Il ouvrit des yeux ronds, mais, incapable de réfléchir dès le réveil, il se leva et se dirigea tel un zombie vers le fumet qui l'avait éveillé. Le grand brun trouva le pianiste aux fourneaux, comme tous les jours de concerts.

- " Salut Lumi… "

L'intéressé se retourna, et, se voulant aguicheur, lécha une cuiller en bois. Il éclata ensuite de rire, les yeux malicieux.

- " Salut Dirk

- Je dirais rien pour cette fois, mais c'est bien parce que ça sent super bon. "

Nouveau rire.

- " Et à mon avis, tu vas aimer

- On verra… où sont les autres ?

- Shin s'est enfermé dans sa chambre, et les deux autres dorment encore.

- M'étonnes pas ça…

- Moi non plus

- Et Shin allait bien ?

- Oui, il avait juste l'air fatigué, il s'est levé avant moi ce matin.

- Oo

- J'ai fait la même tête quand j'l'ai trouvé dans la cuisine "

Yû commençait à sortir de la pièce quand la voix grave de Luminor l'arrêta.

- " Laisse-le, il doit être en train de revoir les morceaux de ce soir, comme d'hab. "

Le guitariste afficha une mine boudeuse.

- " J'allais juste me doucher.

- A d'autres Dirk. "

Yû se rendit à la douche sans un mot. Shin entendit vaguement la porte se refermer, tout concentré qu'il était. Ses yeux parcouraient les lignes, repassant mentalement les sonorités qui y correspondaient. Ses pieds reproduisaient machinalement les gestes qu'ils feraient plus tard dans la soirée. Arrivé à la dernière page, il soupira, les remit dans l'ordre et recommença sa lecture. C'était le seul moyen qu'il avait de penser à autre chose – la batterie l'avait toujours empêché de sombrer dans les méandres de ses humeurs noires.

La timidité de Shin n'avait jamais été aussi prononcée qu'à l'époque de son adolescence. Malgré ses 18 ans, il pouvait dire qu'il en avait connu des rejets sociaux ; ses goûts ne plaisaient pas plus que son style, sa personnalité ne convenait pas aux attentes d'une société faite de répliques humaines – bref, le plus souvent, on lui faisait comprendre qu'il ferait mieux d'aller voir ailleurs. Il s'était alors réfugié dans sa bulle, dans la musique qu'il aimait tant, et plus tard, dans l'apprentissage de la batterie. Cet instrument l'avait fait revivre, de manière plus renfermée encore il est vrai, mais il avait réappris à sourire. Sa rencontre avec Yû dans le parc ce jour-là avait fini de le sortir de l'ombre. Il ne s'expliquait toujours pas sa réaction vis-à-vis de cet étranger qu'il avait accueilli comme une connaissance au lieu de le rejeter comme il avait l'habitude de le faire avec les inconnus.

Il secoua la tête pour chasser ses souvenirs et finit sa tasse de chocolat chaud. Rejetant pour une fois sa timidité et son renfermement dans le pouf, il se leva, posa sa tasse ainsi que ses partitions sur le bureau avant d'enlever son peignoir. Le jeune homme blond avait horreur de jouer torse nu à la batterie, son côté pudique le lui interdisant. Mais en cet instant précis, il sentait que ça ne pouvait en aller autrement. Il se dirigea vers son instrument, le premier qu'il avait eu, le sourire aux lèvres – il voyait d'ici les têtes du couple de blonds qui entendrait le doux son de sa batterie. Shin se saisit des deux fines baguettes avant de s'assoir derrière son amie de toujours. Il prit une profonde inspiration, et son pied fut le premier à se mettre en danse. La grosse caisse résonna de toute sa taille entre les murs de la chambre. Souriant tel un enfant, les yeux clos, Shin souleva ses bras et lança tout son corps dans le rythme, ignorant la légère douleur de son torse meurtri.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapitre 16 :

**Chapitre 16 :**

Le chanteur blond fut le premier des deux à se réveiller, Kiro ayant le sommeil bien plus lourd. Il bâilla longuement, maudissant déjà le batteur. Strify consulta l'heure d'un œil torve avant de laisser sa tête retomber lourdement sur l'oreiller – il était trop tôt, vraiment trop tôt, surtout après la soirée qu'ils avaient passé. Il sourit à cette pensée et se tourna vers son amant. Le bassiste, malgré sa petite taille, prenait les ¾ du lit, étalé comme un calamar échoué. Ce fut comme si une ampoule apparaissait au-dessus de sa tête, et les yeux du chanteur s'allumèrent d'une malicieuse lueur. Il se serra contre Kiro, l'embrassa tendrement dans le cou avant de susurrer à son oreille :

- " Debout mon ange… "

Le bassiste se recroquevilla sur lui-même et grogna. Strify colla son corps contre le sien, prenant soin de le pousser légèrement au passage.

- " Allez, il faut se réveiller… "

Nouveau grognement. Cette fois, le chanteur le poussa plus fort, décalant le léger musicien qui se replia encore.

- " J'suis sûr que tu peux réussir à te lever… "

Malgré le brouillard dans lequel régnait son cerveau, Kiro eut un incroyable mauvais pressentiment et entrouvrit les yeux, pour se rendre compte qu'il était au bord du matelas. La voix du chanteur exprima alors un enthousiasme mal contenu.

- " J'vais même t'aider D "

Le bassiste se sentit alors propulsé hors du lit par le corps oppressant de Strify, et se retrouva aplati au sol. Le chanteur éclata de rire.

- " Bien dormi mon amour ?

- Strify…

- Oui ? D

- Cours avant que j't'attrape…

- Oo' … "

Strify s'élança vers la porte et sortit du plus vite qu'il le put, suivi de très près par un Kiro se guidant au radar matinal à une vitesse ahurissante pour l'endormi qu'il était. Le bruit de leur course ne couvrit pourtant pas celui de la batterie de Shin, à présent complètement absorbé dans son morceau, et l'ensemble de la scène dégagea une allure de vieux dessin animé comique que Yû ne manqua pas de remarquer en sortant de la salle de bain. Il se rendit à nouveau à la cuisine en souriant. A son arrivée, Luminor le regarda interrogateur.

- " C'est quoi tout ce vacarme ?

- Bah visiblement Kiro en veut à Strify et tente de l'attraper, et Shin semble être en train de jouer…

- Je vois "

Le pianiste retourna à ses occupations tandis que Yû s'appuyait sur le montant de la porte, observant d'un œil rieur poursuivant et poursuivi. Ce dernier finit par s'étaler de tout son long en s'emmêlant les pieds dans un tapis, et Kiro en profita pour lui sauter dessus. La séance de chatouilles qui s'en suivit fut d'autant plus longue pour Strify qu'il n'avait plus de souffle après sa course, et que Yû était venu à la rescousse de Kiro et l'avait maintenu au sol, permettant ainsi au bassiste de s'en donner à cœur joie. Le reste de la journée se passa ainsi dans la bonne humeur malgré le concert qui se profilait de plus en plus nettement. Shin ne sortit de sa chambre que pour manger en silence ; les seuls mots qu'il prononça furent des monosyllabes, et les autres n'insistèrent pas, sachant que leur cadet était toujours plus stressé qu'eux. Ce fut seulement une heure avant de se rendre à la salle de concert qu'il sortit de son mutisme. Le pianiste finissait de se maquiller dans sa chambre lorsque l'on toqua à sa porte.

- " Entrez. "

Le batteur apparut dans le miroir du pianiste, qui se retourna pour lui faire face, le sourire aux lèvres.

- " Qu'est-ce que j'peux faire pour toi Tim ?

- Bah, j'aurais besoin de tes manches pour mes bras, tu sais, j't'en ai parlé ce matin…

- Ah oui bien sûr Alors, lesquels iraient avec ta tenue… "

Luminor jaugea Shin de la tête aux pieds.

- " Dis donc, t'es tout choupi ce soir toi "

Le compliment fit rougir le batteur.

- " Ah euh… merci… "

Le pianiste rigola et se tourna pour trouver ce qu'il cherchait. Il finit par sortit d'un de ses immenses tiroirs d'habits une paire de manches rayées blanches et noires. Son cadet leva un sourcil.

- " Ca ira avec mes fringues ça ?

- Bien sûr que oui, écoute donc le grand manitou du stylisme, il a toujours raison

- Si tu l'dis… "

Shin enfila les deux manches sans protester d'avantage, pensant tout de même aux T-shirts _Barbie_ du grand brun. Ses pensées dérivèrent soudain vers un tout autre sujet et son regard se perdit dans le vague.

- " Quelque chose te tracasse ?

- Hin ?

- Y'a quelque chose qui va pas ?

- Ah, si si, ça va t'inquiètes pas…

- Si tu l'dis

- Lumi ?

- Ouais ?

- T'as d'jà tellement eu peur de la réaction d'une personne que plutôt que de lui avouer que tu l'aimais, t'es resté à ces côtés sans rien lui dire ?

- Non

- Ah…mais, t'en penses quoi ?

- Que c'est pas une réaction idiote, que ça montre que tu tiens vraiment à cette personne. Mais garder ça pour toi ne t'apportera rien de bon, au contraire.

- Mais lui dire…

- Serait la meilleure solution pour enlever tes tracas, et ce, le plus tôt possible. Au moins tu seras fixé.

- Moui… "

Shin sortit de la chambre, repensant à ce que venait de lui dire le pianiste, triturant distraitement ses manches.

Une fois prêts, les cinq garçons embarquèrent dans l'immense voiture noire qui devait les emmener au concert. Le trajet fut silencieux, chacun étant plongé dans une profonde réflexion. En arrivant devant la salle, Yû soupira en voyant des furies s'écraser pour rentrer. Il détestait les groupies, même s'il avait parfois profité de leur servilité… C'était avant qu'il tombe amoureux… Son regard se tourna machinalement vers le jeune batteur blond qui était absorbé dans ses pensées, et cette vision le fit sourire. Comment avait-il pu le manquer ainsi pendant autant de temps ?

Ils descendirent de voiture, encadrés par des gardes du corps et pénétrèrent dans l'arène. Ils se firent maquiller, et enfin arrivèrent derrière la dernière porte qui les séparait de la scène. Les chanteurs ouvraient la marche, suivis par Kiro, Yû et Shin. Il avait été convenu que la relation entre le bassiste et le chanteur leader serait camouflée, et ils évitaient donc de les montrer trop proches. Le membre du staff les informa qu'ils feraient leur entrée dans moins de 5mn. Yû se tourna vers Shin.

- " T'es sûr que ça va aller ? Tu veux pas encore annuler ? "

Shin sourit.

- " Il est trop tard pour annuler Yû, toutes les groupies sont dans la salle.

- Ah oui… mais si ça va pas tu fais un signe ou quelque chose hin ?

- Arrête de t'inquiéter Dirk. "

Yû ne releva pas son prénom et se renfrogna légèrement, avant de se tourner à nouveau vers le batteur, un sourire aux lèvres.

- " Dis, tu m'fais un câlin porte-bonheur ? D "

Shin fut surpris et éclata de rire.

- " Si tu veux "

Le cadet se logea dans les bras massifs du guitariste qui posa sa tête contre celle du batteur, respirant doucement son odeur avec délectation. Il le relâcha enfin et lui sourit tendrement ; Shin prit alors la résolution de tout lui dire une fois le concert fini. Le membre du staff se tourna à nouveau vers eu.

- " C'est parti les gars "

Strify inspira un grand coup et se retrouva face aux cris et aux lumières, pour environ deux heures de show intensif.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapitre 17 :

**Chapitre 17 :**

Ils avaient décidé de rentrer à pied, malgré l'heure avancée et l'énergie dépensée durant la soirée. Luminor avait d'ailleurs décrété que le grand air lui ferait le plus grand bien, et les autres n'avaient pas osé le contredire. Shin traînait les pieds derrière les 4 garçons, qui parlaient du concert avec vivacité. Ils étaient enthousiastes, joyeux d'avoir fait de leur mieux et d'avoir passé la soirée sans anicroche. Mais le batteur avait vu ce soir-là ses belles résolutions tomber à l'eau, et il fallait qu'il s'y résigne : Yû ne s'intéresserait jamais à lui, il l'avait bien vu faire de l'œil à des jolies filles qui se pressaient contre la scène. Pire encore, Shin pensait que le guitariste était attiré par Kiro. Il n'avait cessé de le chercher sur scène pour jouer face ou dos contre lui. Chacun de leurs contacts avaient déclenché des vagues de jalousie du jeune blond obligé de rester assis à sa place, mais le pire… Son cœur se serra et Shin retint un sanglot en remontant le col de son manteau. Il savait que cette image resterait gravée dans sa mémoire aussi longtemps qu'il aimerait le guitariste. L'image où Yû parlait tout sourire à un Kiro d'abord surpris, puis rieur. L'image où Kiro répond, malicieux, et où Yû s'avance vers le bassiste. L'image où guitariste et bassiste échangent un baiser – aussi bref soit-il – un vrai baiser, juste devant sa batterie, et il ne peut rien faire, rien dire, juste continuer à jouer ; _the show must go on_.

- " Et toi Shin, t'en penses quoi ? "

Le batteur cligna des yeux pour faire face à la réalité, et à un Yû tout sourire.

- " De quoi ?

- T'as pas écouté ? Tu sais bien, on parlait des sous-vêtements des groupies que j'ai reçu…

- Ah, ok. "

Sans rien ajouter, Shin continua son chemin, observé par Kiro qui le rejoignit rapidement. Les trois autres restèrent plantés là, à se regarder avec des yeux de merlans frits. Le guitariste avait certainement l'air le plus déboussolé.

- " Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? Oo

- Alala, M. Muscles, tu manques cruellement de tact. "

Luminor passa à côté de Yû, et posa une main sur son épaule.

- " Il serait nécessaire que tu ouvres enfin les yeux.

- De quoi tu parles ?

- Il serait aussi bien que tu réfléchisses par toi-même

- Mais… Strify, de quoi il parle merde ?! "

Pour toute réponse, l'interpellé haussa les épaules, un sourire aux lèvres, avant de suivre le pianiste qui s'était remis en route. Yû tapa du pied dans un caillou et les suivit. Les autres membres avaient-ils vu son attirance pour leur cadet ? Si oui, sur quoi lui avait-il dit d'ouvrir les yeux ? Shin leur avait peut-être confié sa révulsion pour lui, et Luminor avait voulu mettre les choses au clair pour lui éviter un râteau…

Il soupira bruyamment, ressentant un soudain accès de mélancolie.

Shin allongea ses enjambées pour rentrer, mettant en difficulté le bassiste qui le suivait.

- " Attends-moi putain ! "

Le batteur fit la sourde oreille, continuant de marcher tête baissée. Kiro se mit à courir, le rattrapa et le saisissant par la manche, le retourna face à lui.

- " Shin ! Qu'est-ce que … "

Le bassiste s'interrompit en voyant une larme de cristal percer au coin de l'œil de son cadet.

- " Shin…

- Fous-moi la paix Kristian… "

Le grand blond se dégagea de l'étreinte de Kiro et tourna dans la rue où se trouvait leur immeuble. Le bassiste attendit le reste du groupe. Strify le rejoignit le premier et passa avec légèreté un bras sur sa taille.

- " Il a quoi notre batteur ?

- J'en sais rien… "

L'air soucieux de Kiro ne présageait rien de bon. Une fois Luminor et Yû avec eux, ils rentrèrent à l'appartement où le petit blond chercha Shin. La porte de sa chambre était fermée et aucune lumière ne perçait sous la porte, il décida donc de ne pas insister. Il partit rejoindre Strify au lit ; Luminor et Yû partirent également se coucher. Seule persistait une lueur qui provenait de la chambre de Shin et que Kiro n'avait pu discerner tant elle était faible.

Le batteur était allongé à plat ventre sur son lit encore imprégné de l'odeur de Yû, les yeux fixés sur la chaude lumière d'une bougie. Ses longs doigts pâles jouaient avec la flamme, passant vivement à travers celle-ci pour ne pas se brûler. Il décida de cesser de penser au guitariste et fixa la bougie jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme, la joue encore humide.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapitre 18 :

**Chapitre 18 :**

Yû se réveilla au milieu de la nuit à cause d'une envie pressante qu'il partit satisfaire. En passant dans le couloir plongé dans la pénombre, il aperçut une lumière provenant de la chambre du batteur. Ses doutes et questions de la veille étaient toujours présents malgré sa fatigue, il fallait que le guitariste en ait le cœur net une bonne fois pour toutes. Il se dirigeait vers la chambre de Shin quand Yû entendit des gémissements. Il toqua à la porte et l'appela doucement.

- " Shin, c'est moi, j'peux entrer ? "

Pour toute réponse, il entendit de nouveaux bruits provenant de la pièce. Il ouvrit la porte avec douceur et passa sa tête dans l'entrebâillement, pour voir le batteur couché sur son lit, encore habillé. Yû poussa un soupir et pénétra dans la pièce en prenant soin de refermer silencieusement la porte derrière lui. Shin gémit à nouveau et commença à se débattre dans son sommeil. Le grand brun se souvint de la crise de la nuit dernière, et pour éviter un incident semblable, il décida de le réveiller. Yû s'assit sur le lit à côté de Shin et le secoua légèrement.

- " Non, vas-t-en, je t'en prie…

- Shin, réveille-toi…

- Pas lui ! Kiro, pas Yû s'il te plaît… je l'…

- SHIN ! "

Le jeune blond sortit de sa torpeur, une main crispée sur le bras de Yû, les yeux exorbités. Le guitariste le regardait d'un air inquiet.

- " Ca va ? "

Le batteur reprit ses esprits avant de répondre.

- " Oui, je crois…

- Tu veux aller te rafraîchir ?

- Non, c'est bon…

- Et tu veux parler de ton rêve ?

- Si on peut appeler ça un rêve…et ne sont-ils pas personnels habituellement ?

- Bien sûr que si, mais s'ils me concernent, je n'ai pas le droit de savoir ?

- Comment tu…

- Tu as parlé dans ton délire Tim. "

Shin rougit. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait bien pu encore raconter ? Surtout au vu de l'air de son aîné, cela n'avait pas dû être triste…

- " Tu as entendu quoi au juste ?

- Des choses que je ne comprends pas… "

Le batteur baissa les yeux ; il savait désormais qu'il allait être rejeté, c'en était fini de rêver d'être à ses côtés.

- " Fais pas cette tête Shin, tu sais même pas ce que j'ai pu entendre…

- Peut-être, mais j'me souviens de mon "rêve"…

- Et c'est si terrible que ça ?

- Pour moi sans doute… "

Yû eut un sourire malicieux.

- " Peut-être pas tant que ça tu sais… "

Shin ne comprit plus rien, ce qui ce remarqua nettement à l'expression de son visage et qui fit rire le guitariste. Celui-ci reprit vite son sérieux.

- " Euh Tim…à vrai dire j'aurais aimé qu'on parle de quelque chose qui me tient à cœur… "

_Je sais que je construis toujours de moi une image misogyne en contant mes exploits sexuels, je sais que je suis loin d'être un ange ou quelqu'un de facile… Je sais aussi que je ne pense qu'à toi en ce moment, à tes mouvements, à ton corps si beau, à ton odeur, à tous les moments passés en ta compagnie, de notre rencontre à la nuit passée avec toi à l'hôpital, en passant bien sûr pas ce fameux épisode dans le couloir où ta main a pris mon cœur comme un papillon se posant sur une fleur. Il n'y a qu'une seule chose que j'ignore, c'est combien je t'aime… Tu es l'objet d'une passion infinie que je n'ai jamais ressentie Tim, pour personne… Et à cet instant où mes pensées ne sortent pas de ma bouche et où tu scrutes mon regard de cette manière incertaine qui te va si bien, je tente de résister à cette pulsion qui me pousserait à t'embrasser…_

- " Et quel est ce quelque chose ? "

Le guitariste soupira et se gratta l'arrière de la tête.

- " Ce "quelque chose", comme tu dis, n'est pas facile à aborder…surtout si tu me dévisages comme ça. "

Le batteur s'assit en tailleur et baissa la tête ; ses joues avaient rosi, ce qui attendrit le grand brun.

- " Dis-moi, j'peux te poser une question ?

- Bien sûr Dirk. "

Yû grimaça mais ne dit rien.

- " J'sais qu'on se montrait pas toujours qu'on s'appréciait tous les deux…alors dis, pourquoi penses-tu que je sois resté avec toi à l'hôpital, et que je me sois occupé de toi comme je l'ai fait en revenant ? "

Shin fut légèrement pris de court, mais toujours la tête baissée, répondit presque du tac-au-tac.

- " Sans doute par pitié. "

Le guitariste eut l'impression de recevoir un coup de poing dans le ventre. Il ne s'aperçut pas qu'une larme était tombée sur les mains jointes du batteur et il tenta de reprendre contenance.

- " Tu…tu le penses vraiment ?

- Oui…

- Même si je te disais le contraire ?

- Je ne pense pas que dans ce cas précis il y est réellement un contraire…

- Ah non ?

- Non…

- Et tu penses quoi de l'amour dans ce cas précis alors ? "

Le corps de Shin se raidit à ces mots.

_Impossible !_

Devant le silence du batteur, Yû décida de continuer sur sa lancée ; de toute façon, ile ne pouvais plus reculer à présent.

- " Pour moi il l'est… par simple pitié, je ne me serais pas tant inquiété lorsque l'on a appris ton accident… "

Il fut interrompu par la voix rauque de son cadet.

- " Et la couleur des sous-vêtements de tes fans ? Et le baiser avec Kiro ? "

Le guitariste ouvrit des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes.

_Serait-il jaloux ?!_

- " Tu sais, j'ai pas l'habitude de tomber amoureux de toi Tim, il fallait bien que je conserve les apparences auprès des autres, même si je crois que j'suis découvert depuis longtemps. Et le baiser avec Kiro, ce n'était que pour chauffer les groupies, j'crois qu'elles adorent les histoires entre mecs.

- Mais tu le cherchais tout le temps sur scène… "

_On dirait bien… D_

- " Normal, Strify part dans ses délires avec son micro, Luminor est pareil, sauf qu'en plus il a son piano, et toi, tu es malheureusement inaccessible…il faut bien que j'm'amuse avec quelqu'un… "

Shin soupira, à court d'arguments.

- " Tu ne me crois pas, n'est-ce pas ? "

Le jeune blond haussa les épaules.

- " Même si je fais ça ? "

Le batteur leva la tête, interrogateur, et Yû en profita pour se saisir tendrement de ses lèvres. D'abord surpris, Shin répondit à ce baiser désiré depuis si longtemps sans oser y croire. Le guitariste, sentant son hésitation, stoppa lentement le doux contact.

- " Si tu doutes encore, alors demande-toi pourquoi tu es le seul qui puisse m'appeler par mon prénom sans que je m'énerve . "

Une nouvelle larme coula sur la joue de Shin. Yû s'en inquiéta.

- " Tim, si je t'ai vexé ou blessé par ce que je viens de faire dis-le moi…mais ne pleure pas s'il te plaît, tu es si beau quand tu souris… "

Le visage du batteur se colora d'une belle teinte pivoine et un sourire se posa sur le coin de ses fines lèvres.

- " Dis…

- Oui ?

- J'suis pas une de tes groupies et j'ai pas vraiment besoin de compliments, ils me gênent et je pense que ça se voit…

- En effet . Et donc, de quoi as-tu besoin ? "

Shin hésita, puis leva une main qu'il passa lentement sur la nuque de son aîné avant de l'attirer vers lui pour l'embrasser de manière plus prononcée. Son cœur s'envola, suivit de très près par celui du guitariste. Celui-ci se recula doucement pour reprendre son souffle.

- " Je crois que ça me va

- Ah ?

- Quoi ?

- Moi, je ne suis pas totalement satisfait… "

En disant cela, le jeune blond avait à nouveau attiré son aîné vers lui, les couchant tous deux sur son propre lit. Il commença à lui enlever doucement son t-shirt.

- " Tim ?

- Mmmh ?

- Tu sais que tu es en train de briser un mythe là ?

- Ah, non…lequel ?

- Celui de ta timidité

- Non, c'est juste qu'il faut encore que tu me découvres alors P "

Yû était à présent torse nu, étalé sur le dos malgré lui ; Shin s'était couché contre lui, respirant avec délectation l'odeur de cette peau qu'il aimait tant. Ses doigts pâles commencèrent à retracer les contours parfaits du torse du guitariste, glissant sur les légères bosses formées par ses muscles, redescendant dans les creux entre ceux-ci, jouant avec douceur avec les deux petits boutons de chair rose qu'ils trouvaient sur leur passage. Des frissons parcouraient parfois le corps de Yû, lui tirant par la même occasion un léger soupir. Shin rompit le silence.

- " Dirk ?

- Hum ?

- Tu l'as déjà fait avec un garçon ? "

L'interpellé ouvrit un œil surpris.

- " Pourquoi cette question ?

- Réponds s'il te plaît. Et sincèrement, il n'y a personne à impressionner ici.

- Eh bien… non, de ce côté j'avoue que…"

Le sourire du batteur s'élargit.

- " Quoi ?

- Te vexe pas, c'est juste que là, c'est le mythe de Dom Yû le grand séducteur que tu viens de briser. "

Pour toute réponse, le guitariste leva les yeux au ciel.

- " Mais, sois bon joueur, au moins je vais t'apporter quelque chose…

- Racontes pas de bêtises Shin. "

La main du cadet descendait dangereusement sur le ventre du brun.

- " Tim, déconne pas… "

La main se stoppa net.

- " T'as peur ?

- Oui et non…

- Dis, tu m'aimes ?

- Bien sûr que je t'aime Shin.

- Alors ça va bien se passer . Aies confiance en moi, je t'aime moi aussi… "

La main du batteur s'aventura doucement en terre inconnue, tandis que Yû déshabillait son cadet. Leurs gestes s'accéléraient progressivement, répondant à l'excitation commune qui montait en eux. Shin avait trouvé l'envie tendue de son aîné et fit jouer ses doigts sur celle-ci, arrachant des soupirs et de légers cris de son amant. Se sentant venir, Yû retint d'une poigne de fer le mouvement du batteur.

- " Attends…je voudrais venir en toi Tim… "

La voix du guitariste tremblait légèrement, incertaine, ce qui fit sourire Shin.

- " Tout ce que tu veux .

- Alors, laisse-moi juste reprendre mon souffle… "

Le jeune blond fit mine d'acquiescer et se leva pour finir de se déshabiller. Nu comme un ver, il se dirigea sans gêne aucune vers la commode, observé par Yû qui s'était adossé au mur contre lequel était mis le lit. Le batteur trifouilla dans un tiroir et trouva ce qu'il cherchait. Il revint vers le lit en cachant dans son dos le fruit de sa quête, un sourire aux lèvres. Il s'assit à califourchon sur les jambes de Yû avant de lui mettre un préservatif sous le nez.

- " C'est ce que tu appelles une pause Tim ? "

Shin plaqua le guitariste contre le mur, et murmura avec douceur et sensualité dans son oreille.

- " Dois-je vraiment attendre alors que j'ai envie de toi depuis si longtemps ? "

En disant cela, il lui avait déjà enfilé le préservatif et se tenait en équilibre au-dessus des jambes de son aîné.

- " Prêt ?

- Tu vas pas souffrir vu que…t'es pas préparé ? "

Le batteur rigola.

- " Non, t'en fais pas, je préfère comme ça P. Et donc, on y va ? "

Sans aucun autre commentaire, Yû acquiesça et Shin s'assit en douceur, permettant au guitariste d'entrer en lui. Ils soupirèrent alors de plaisir, à l'unisson, ressentant le bien-être incomparable de s'aimer. Le batteur se serra contre le torse musclé qui lui faisait face et embrassa langoureusement son amant avant de placer une main derrière sa tête. Ils commencèrent alors à bouger ensemble, faisant monter le plaisir. Dans un coup de reins plus brutal, Shin sentit que Yû avait atteint le point du plaisir extrême : sa prostate. Emporté alors dans son élan, il accéléra encore la cadence, leurs corps couverts de sueur se frottant avec frénésie, les mains de Yû griffant le dos d'ivoire de Shin. Ils finirent par se libérer simultanément, chacun murmurant à l'oreille de l'autre :

- " Je t'aime… "

Le batteur ne se retira pas tout de suite, reprenant son souffle, la joue collée contre celle de Yû. Celui-ci l'embrassa tendrement et le releva avec douceur, afin qu'il enlève son préservatif. Une fois retiré, le batteur se rassit sur son amant et caressa doucement son torse.

- " Dirk ?

- Oui mon ange ?

- J'en veux encore…

- T'es endurant dis-moi…mais as-tu d'autres capotes ?

- Non…mais je m'en fiche…je te veux en entier…

- Si c'est comme ça… "

Yû passa un bras autour de la taille fine de Shin et le fit basculer sur le dos, suivant lui-même le mouvement pour se retrouver sur son amant, un sourire aux lèvres.

- " Tu en auras autant que tu veux…jusqu'à ce que tu en aies assez…

- Je ne veux jamais en arriver là…je t'aime tellement… "

Shin passa ses bras autour du cou épais du guitariste et l'embrassa profondément. Ils s'unirent ainsi à de nombreuses reprises et en de nombreuses positions jusqu'au petit matin, où ils s'endormirent épuisés et enlacés.


	19. Epilogue

Epilogue :

**Epilogue :**

- " J'hallucine, il dort plus longtemps que moi… "

Kiro était adossé contre un meuble de la cuisine, une tasse à la main et les traits tirés par la fatigue. Strify se leva de sa chaise en bâillant et passa devant son amant pour chercher de quoi manger.

- " Tu sais mon ange, vu ta tronche, dormir un peu plus t'aurais pas fait de mal xD

- Pour ça, il aurait surtout fallu que tu me laisses dormir au lieu de …

- Euh Kiro, j'ai beau être un pervers que ce serait cool de pas oublier que j'suis là --'

- Désolé Lumi . "

Le grand brun soupira d'un air faussement attristé tandis que Strify reprenait la parole.

- " N'empêche, j'sais pas où est passé Yû… "

Cette fois le pianiste éclata de rire. Les deux blonds se retournèrent d'un même mouvement vers lui, interrogateurs, et Luminor leur répondit sans qu'ils aient besoin d'ouvrir la bouche.

- " Vu le bruit qu'ils ont fait cette nuit, c'est pas dur de savoir où est M. Muscles les gars… "

Les deux amants échangèrent un regard étonné, et Kiro prit la parole.

­- " Ils ont franchi le pas Oo ? J'veux dire, ils sont ensembles ça y est ?

- P'tit Kiki, aussi incroyable que cela paraisse…oui !! "

Les deux blonds affichèrent un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

- " Strify ?

- Oui mon amour ?

- Tu viens les voir avec moi ? D "

Sans laisser au chanteur le temps de répondre, Kiro l'avait tiré par le bras jusqu'à la chambre de Shin.

- " Kiro, t'es fou, Dirk va nous tuer !

- Shhht !! "

Le bassiste ouvrit la porte avec douceur, ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de grincer. La lumière pénétra dans la pièce pour se poser sur le couple endormi. Yû tenait serré contre lui le batteur, qu'on ne voyait presque plus sous les imposants muscles du guitariste. Celui-ci grimaça lorsque la lumière du jour pénétra sous ses fines paupières. Le voyant bouger, Strify susurra d'une voix de minette.

- " Debout les z'amoureux !! L'ami Ricoré vous attend depuis longtemps dans la cuisine, et … "

PAF !

L'oreiller expédié à travers la pièce par les soins de Yû attint son objectif avant que Strify ne puisse terminer sa phrase. Il bascula en arrière sous la force du tir et Kiro explosa de rire. La voix rauque de Yû le coupa dans son élan.

- " Kristian, ferme cette de porte ou tu vas avoir pire que lui . "

Le bassiste ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et fit ce qu'on lui demandait si aimablement. Le grand brun soupira et reposa sa tête…sur le matelas, ce qui lui soutira un grognement. Shin pouffa de rire.

- " Tu vois, ça sert à rien de t'énerver, t'as plus de coussin maintenant. "

Le guitariste afficha une mine boudeuse.

- " Peut-être, mais au moins on a la paix maintenant.

- C'est vrai

- Aha !

- Du coup tu mérites un morceau de mon coussin.

- Je n'en attendais pas moins ;D

- Quelle modestie --'. "

Le batteur se poussa néanmoins pour lui faire de la place, et, se serrant l'un contre l'autre, ils se rendormirent paisiblement.

_To be continued…or not _


End file.
